Una Miel Violeta
by LunaticR
Summary: – déjame darte una máscara que cubra todo el dolor, déjame darte la fuerza para seguir adelante, déjame enseñarte que un hueco en el pecho no significa no tener corazón sino muestra de que alguna vez tuviste uno, déjame ser tu igual para poder sostenerte cuando lo necesites, déjame vivir contigo no como el rey o el caballo, sino como la espada…
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **Les traigo esta historia, antes de que la lean,** lean por favor la nota. Gracias.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Antes de que lean la siguiente historia quiero aclarar que esta historia ya había sido publicada en un grupo de historias llamadas **Nightmare (antes La Reina)** que se encuentra en mi perfil. Para los que ya leyeron la historia les quiero decir que sigue siendo igual, no la he cambiado en absoluto y solo la publico de manera individual porque realmente la historia me gusta. A los que la leyeron y comentaron cuando la subí ahí, se los agradezco de corazon. **A los que no han leído la historia y van a leer esta, solo les tengo que decir que contiene gore ligero, horror, violación, muerte de personajes y todo ese tipo de bajezas**. A los que terminaron de leer esta nota, solo quiero que sepan que esta es mi última publicación para el fandoom de Bleach y que con esta me despido.

**Un ¡Gracias! enorme para los que me han seguido, comentado, hablado y demás cosas… ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Miel Violeta<strong>

* * *

><p>La tarde caía serenamente sobre el Seireitei ese día, un no tan joven pelinaranja se encontraba en el jardín de una mansión bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, estaba en posición de jinzen con Zangetsu en su regazo. La expresión serena era claro indicador de que estaba en su mundo interno, la verdad no había cambiado tanto, sus facciones eran más severas que cuando llegó a ese lugar por primera vez, en esos momentos no aparentaba más de veintitantos.<p>

- Zangetsu – llamó al espíritu de su espada cuando estaba en su mundo interno, este tampoco había cambiado, los edificios invertidos seguían estando en esa posición y las nubes corrían con la briza del viento, inmediatamente apareció el aludido, una copia de su portador con su clásica sonrisa burlona.

- Dime Rey – pidió tranquilamente, desde hacía varios años habían dejado esa rivalidad reinante entre ellos por la constante dominación de uno sobre el otro.

- Si ella está embarazada, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que mi hijo herede un hollow interior? – preguntó directo al punto, sin rodeos, como era él.

- Hay muchas, demasiadas posibilidades, tu reiatsu es demasiado poderoso y en tu sangre corre la sangre de nosotros, así es que es muy probable que también tenga un hollow fusionado con su alma – el pelinaranja se quedó pensando un momento.

- Ella no es una shinigami…

- Eso solo hará que se fusionen más rápido las almas, vas a tener mucho trabajo Rey.

- ¿Y ella? – Preguntó con curiosidad - ¿ella como llevará el embarazo?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, eso solo te lo puede decir alguien que haya pasado por eso antes.

- Bien, nos vemos – y salió de su mundo interno, la expresión relajada desapareció y tomó su lugar una expresión fría y seria con el ceño fruncido, abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el hombre que salía de la mansión.

- Ichigo – llamó el hombre al llegar a donde estaba este, el pelinaranja solo volteó a verlo instándolo a que continuara hablando – Unohana lo ha confirmado – su voz era seria, nada comparado a como realmente se sentía por dentro pero sabía que con su hijo se tenía que controlar – ella está embarazada.

- Bien – habló con seriedad y sin un ápice de alguna otra emoción por la noticia – viejo, dime como fue el embarazo de mamá.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que solo tú me puedes decir lo que va a pasar.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Las gotas de sudor perlaban la blanca piel de una pelinegra, sus gemidos eran ahogados por los apremiantes besos de su amante, sus finos dedos recorrían el torso marcado del hombre que la hacía disfrutar en ese momento.

- Te deseo… - susurró el hombre con voz ronca al momento de separar sus labios de los de ella para colocarlos sobre su cuello y depositar besos a lo largo de este hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo, el placer de ambos era palpable en el ambiente, el vaivén adictivo lo hacía olvidar todo lo que era para convertirse en el hombre que la tomaba por las noches desde hacía demasiados años, la presión de ella en su miembro lo volvía loco y los arañazos en su espalda eran la prueba de que él la volvía loca a ella, presionó con fuerza sus caderas contra las de ella entrado más profundamente en su ser mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, sabía que ella estaba por terminar y él era adicto a esa expresión de placer en ella cuando llegaba a ese punto, el sonoro gemido de ella fue ahogado por los labios de él, dos estocadas después él terminó dentro de ella llenándola con su semilla.

Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado para descansar un momento, las sabanas estaban completamente húmedas por el sudor y los fluidos corporales de ambos, después de un rato de caricias ligeras se levantó, se vistió con su kimono para dormir y salió del lugar, nadie sabía lo que hacían, era un sucio secreto entre ellos que jamás revelarían a no ser que fueras obligados por alguna circunstancia, cosa que no había sucedido en 50 años.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- ¡Buenos días capitán Shiba! – saludaron con respeto al pelinaranja que entraba esa mañana a su escuadrón con rumbo a su oficina, este solo respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza antes de traspasar las puertas dobles y sentarse en su escritorio para realizar el papeleo correspondiente; después de que él entrara llegó su hermana Karin y se sentó en un escritorio más pequeño situado en esa misma oficina, también se puso a realizar el papeleo que le correspondía, eso era lo único que no le gustaba de ser teniente pero desquitaba eso en los entrenamientos con los subordinados de su hermano.

La voz conocida de un hombre llamó a la puerta de la oficina, inmediatamente dio el permiso para entrar dejando ver a un pelirrojo con tatuajes – Capitán Shiba – habló con respeto, aun no se acostumbraba a eso, en el fondo extrañaba a su nakama revoltoso e intempestivo pero sabía que fue lo que le hizo cambiar de actitud; un día había amanecido como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo y al otro día ya era completamente diferente, se había tornado frio y carente de emociones, como si nada le importara, muy similar al capitán Kuchiki a su parecer, también se había cambiado el apellido y aceptó casarse con la hija de una familia noble que estaba por debajo de ellos.

La sucesión de hechos para Ichigo había sido apresurada y hasta cierto punto le mareaba, era demasiada información para poderla manejar en ese entonces, cuando se enteró de que su padre había sido capitán del Gotei 13 no se lo podía creer, aunque eso explicaba sus poderes shinigami, cuando se enteró de que pertenecía a la nobleza casi se va de espaldas y después de eso, la mudanza. Renji junto con Rukia le habían ayudado a instalarse en la nueva casa en la que viviría junto con su familia ocupando el lugar como "Casa noble" del Seireitei. Ichigo estaba que se quería arrancar los cabellos, había pasado de ser un ryoka a ser un noble, sus nakamas estuvieron ahí para ayudarle a pasar ese trago también, Renji y Rukia estuvieron en sus ratos libres ayudándole a estudiar ese compendio familiar de libros sobre la historia de su clan, cuando llegaron a la parte de Kaien fue un momento muy difícil para Rukia pero Ichigo supo entenderlo y no le guardo rencor por eso.

El viejo Yamamoto se había retirado de su puesto como capitán comandante y se lo entregó a Shunshui Kyoraku, por lo que el puesto de capitán y teniente del octavo escuadrón estaban vacíos, inmediatamente propusieron a Ichigo para capitán, todos los capitanes estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Byakuya y Soi Fong pero bajo la condición de que terminara la academia de artes espirituales, todos excepto Mayuri, él solo quería que le dieran permiso para poder disecarlo y estudiarlo.

Cuando se lo dijeron al pelinaranja, este se quedó de piedra, en su mente se formó a imagen mental de él mismo como si fuera el estirado de Byakuya con un kenseikan en la cabeza, inmediatamente pensó en auto sabotearse, había entrado a la academia por sugerencia de su padre y porque Karin se quería convertir en shinigami, estaba a unos meses de terminar el curso y graduarse pero en esos momentos se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que si lo hacia el loco de su padre no dejaría de molestarlo y burlarse de él.

Ichigo casi se va de espaldas al enterarse que para convertirse en la nueva cabeza de la familia tenía que casarse, fue una guerra campal en su casa ese día, él se oponía rotundamente a ese acontecimiento alegando que era muy joven para hacerlo y luego, ese fatídico día, Ichigo se había levantado por la mañana tan feliz por lo que le había dicho su padre, tanto que su humor fue bizarramente bien recibido por sus compañeros y amigos, Renji se lo había encontrado ese día por casualidad y estaba tentado a preguntarle la razón de su buen humor pero recordó que se le hacía tarde para una reunión de tenientes. Renji no se iba a quedar con la duda y esa noche fue a la casa del pelinaranja para preguntarle pero cuando llegó le dijeron que había desaparecido, nadie sabía en donde estaba él, y cuando regresó a la noche siguiente era otro hombre, había cambiado por completo, tenía una expresión seria y fría con sus cejas juntas, cuando le preguntaron en donde había estado evadió la pregunta pidiendo hablar con su padre inmediatamente.

La noticia de que había aceptado casarse con una noble había hecho revuelo en todo el Seireitei, sobre todo después de que se negó fuertemente a ese hecho. Renji había ido a verlo en ese tiempo y le cuestionó sobre ese cambio de actitud, el pelinaranja se encontraba renuente a decirle pero se lo dijo, le contó toda la verdad con absolutamente todos los detalles, necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse de lo que había pasado, Renji se negaba a creerlo y empezó a atacarlo por semejante infamia pero Ichigo no se defendía, entonces salió de ahí disparado, siguiendo los pasos que había recorrido Ichigo ese día que cambió todo y lo vio, era verdad, Renji sentía que algo se rompía en su cabeza pero era cierto, salió de ese lugar y regresó con Ichigo que no se había movido del donde habían estado hablando, el pelinaranja solo lo volteó a ver con una expresión de cansancio y el teniente solo pudo sentarse a su lado en completa desolación.

- Sabes que no puedes decir nada de esto – le habló en un susurro.

- Lo sé – le contestó de igual manera – entonces es por eso que…

- Sí, por eso.

- Te voy a acompañar, siempre te voy a acompañar – le prometió desde esa noche, era algo que ambos compartían, quizás era el mismo sentimiento, solo que Ichigo reaccionó más fuerte y se apoyó en el título que iba a obtener.

Después de eso el pelinaranja se graduó de la academia con honores, cosa que sorprendió a todos, en esa ocasión Rukia había ido a felicitarlo, desde ese día que lo cambió todo Ichigo siempre estaba ocupado o nunca estaba en su casa, cuando Rukia lo iba a visitar siempre se encontraba con que él estaba entrenando con Renji o metido en algún escuadrón aprendiendo con la vista lo que iba a desempeñar como subordinado si es que no lograba obtener el puesto de capitán, la sincera felicitación de la pelinegra fue respondida con un formal – gracias teniente Kuchiki – en ese momento Rukia sintió que él era el dueño de la espada de hielo y no ella.

Una semana después de graduarse él tomo la prueba para el puesto de capitán, y por primera vez en todo el acto protocolario habían estado presentes todos los capitanes y todos los tenientes junto con la familia de Ichigo, habían utilizado un salón con gradas y un espacio en el centro para el aspirante, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra fue a una bella joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño sentada en el palco reservado para la familia, pero lo que sacó de cuadro a la pelinegra fue el hecho de que Renji si la conociera y la saludara con tanto respeto como lo hacía con su nii-sama, estuvo tentada a preguntarle sobre la identidad de esa muchacha pero no pudo, él se había ido a sentar junto a su capitán como lo estaba ella, esa pregunta tendría que esperar.

La prueba para capitán de Ichigo fue impresionante, demostró completa dominación de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo junto con un gran dominio de hechizos demoniacos de altos niveles sin encantamiento junto a varios tantos cuya dominación requería alto nivel de conocimiento y control de poder; Rukia sonrió con orgullo por la demostración de su nakama pelinaranja, era más que seguro que conseguiría el puesto pero también estaba sorprendida de que él pudiera manejar tan bien la magia demoniaca, la última vez que habían estado los tres juntos él era un completo desastre; la última prueba fue con la zanpakuto, por primera vez todos vieron a Zangetsu comprimida en la forma de una catana alargada con una vaina negra adornada con lunas crecientes simulando una cadena, también el mango era negro y la base eran dos lunas crecientes blancas.

- Rebana, Zangetsu – ese fue el comando de liberación y la catana tomó la forma de una espada sin empuñadura con una abertura en el centro - Bankai – habló con calma después de esa primera demostración, una increíble energía espiritual inundó el lugar haciendo que el polvo se levantara y cubriera por completo al pelinaranja, cuando se disipó pudieron observar que incluso su bankai había cambiado, ya no era negro como solía serlo, era el mismo kimono de siempre con cruzados en el pecho pero en blanco así como su zanpakuto y la cadena que salía del mango de esta, de la nada dos capitanes saltaron de las gradas y se dispusieron a atacarlo, Ichigo no perdió en ningún momento esa expresión fría que recientemente había adquirido, con un movimiento de su espada creó una cortina de polvo nublando la visibilidad de sus oponentes, al primero lo inmovilizó con un kido y al segundo le colocó el lomo de la zanpakuto en el cuello en una situación que sería muy peligrosa si fuera el filo el que tocaba la carne.

Los aplausos del capitán comandante dieron por terminada la demostración del pelinaranja, tomó el haori de capitán que estaba doblado y descansando en una mesa que estaba a su lado, bajó hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo y le tendió la prenda – Felicidades, capitán Kurosaki – habló con formalidad sin perder ese tinte tan suyo.

- Capitán Shiba – aclaró el pelinaranja haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por ese cambio, sobre todo su padre que en ese momento lo único que quería era cuestionarlo, pero se mantuvo calmado, ya lo haría en su casa y lo golpearía hasta que regresara al Kurosaki.

- ¡Les presento al nuevo capitán del octavo escuadrón, Shiba Ichigo! – bramó el capitán comandante y todos aplaudieron ante esa afirmación.

Rukia se acercó a felicitar a su nakama por su nuevo y sorprendente ascenso - ¡Felicidades capitán Ichigo! – le habló divertida, quería hacerlo enfadar por no contarle que él era así de bueno y por nunca estar cuando ella le iba a visitar.

- Gracias teniente Kuchiki – le respondió en un tono serio y frio, Rukia estaba tentada a darle un buen golpe en el estómago para ver si así dejaba de comportarse como un idiota con ella, le iba a dar unas buenas clases sobre ser un noble a punta de golpes.

- ¡Ichigo-sama! – Escuchó que alguien llamaba al pelinaranja y este volteaba en esa dirección - ¡Felicidades! – habló la mujer que estaba sentada junto a la familia del pelinaranja y que ella no conocía, eso la sorprendió pero lo que no se esperaba era que el pelinaranja cambiara brutalmente de actitud, con ella se mostraba relajado, tranquilo y hasta amable al contestarle con una sonrisa.

- Teniente Kuchiki – la llamó volviéndola a sorprender porque había optado un tinte frio nuevamente – gracias por sus felicitaciones, con su permiso, me retiro – Rukia solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, estaba asombrada de la actitud del pelinaranja y de que no le haya presentado a la joven que iba con él, Renji había visto la escena sin inmutarse, se acercó por la espalda a la pelinegra y se colocó junto a ella.

- Ella se llama Nakamura Hana – le aclaró su duda en un susurro –ella pertenece a…

- La familia noble Nakamura – completó la oración en un susurro - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió sintiendo que algo se le estrujaba en el pecho.

- Ichigo me contó que para poder convertirse en la próxima cabeza de la familia Shiba tenía que casarse, él la eligió a ella por alguna razón que no me quiso decir – la volteó a ver – honestamente pensé que te elegiría a ti, siempre fueron muy entendidos y habrían podido pasar por esto juntos, además de que eres una Kuchiki, una casa noble como la de él, cualquiera mataría por unirse a un Kuchiki.

Rukia solo negó con la cabeza – no hemos hablado – enfocó su vista hacia el pelinaranja que aún era felicitado por sus demás compañeros – no como solíamos hacerlo – se sentía extraña.

Esa noche Isshin cuestionó a su hijo por lo sucedido en su nombramiento para capitán - ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando Ichigo?! ¡¿Reniegas de tu madre?! – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la máscara que utilizaba se cayó, Isshin pudo ver como la expresión de su hijo regresaba a la de ese niño indefenso que había sido cuando su madre murió – Ichigo… - susurró confuso - ¿Qué te paso?

El pelinaranja levantó su vista para ver a su padre directo a los ojos y este vio decepción y tristeza mezcladas con rabia – papá, yo… yo no reniego de mi madre, lo que pasa es que… - le relató lo sucedido ese día que lo cambió todo para él, Isshin solo podía escucharlo en silencio, le estaba contando la verdad tras su forma de ser y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hijo tratando de infundirle algo de consuelo - ¿ahora entiendes? – preguntó más calmado, Isshin solo pudo asentir.

De eso ya habían pasado 50 años.

- Renji – habló con tranquilidad - ¿Qué pasó?

- El capitán Kuchiki envió estas formas para un entrenamiento conjunto con su escuadrón – le tendió el paquete de hojas.

- Ya veo – las leyó con detenimiento, eran parte del proyecto de Kyoraku para la colaboración entre escuadrones, esa semana le había tocado al Kuchiki y lo había elegido a él, sonrió con satisfacción, estaba seguro que sus muchachos les partirían el trasero a los suyos, los firmó y se los regresó al pelirrojo – dile al capitán Kuchiki que me parecen perfectos el lugar y la fecha, estaremos ahí en la hora acordada – el pelirrojo solo asintió pero no se movió, quería decir algo pero no se atrevía e Ichigo lo notó – sí Renji, está embarazada – sabía que era la duda que lo carcomía, él había estado apoyándolo desde el inicio como un pacto entre hombres; después de esa respuesta el pelirrojo se fue del lugar.

- Ichi-nii-sama – llamó su hermana después de un rato.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas nii-sama – se quejó mientras despegaba sus ojos de los papeles, con sus hermanas volvía a ser el mismo casi por completo.

- Si te dijera "señor uno, dos, tres" se vería sospechoso – era un juego entre ellos dos, lo había empezado a llamar así desde que se hizo teniente, había visto como entrenaba a sus subordinados hasta casi la muerte, a ella también le toco recibir ese entrenamiento y aunque se quejaba de que era una bestia tenía que admitir que sí funcionaban.

- ¿Qué pasó? – se rindió, su hermana tenía razón…

- ¿Irás al entrenamiento de este día?

- No puedo, demasiado papeleo, tú te vas a encargar hoy – la morena asintió y salió rumbo al patio de entrenamiento.

- ¡Entrenamiento! – fue la única palabra que gritó para que en menos de un minuto el patio se llenara, ella también era de temer.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- Capitán Kuchiki – llamó el pelirrojo cuando estaba parado enfrente de este – el capitán Shiba firmó el permiso.

- Bien, puedes retirarte para que entrenes a los subordinados – enfocó toda su atención en el papel que le habían dado – Shiba… - susurró al ver la firma del pelinaranja, también se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado, algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con ser un noble.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Ichigo contemplaba el sereno rostro dormido de la que era su mujer, también contemplaba el abultado vientre en donde su hijo crecía, estaba orgulloso, tendría un hijo y la sola idea le hacía sentir algo enorme en el pecho, estiró la mano para acariciar el vientre de su mujer y sintió un leve movimiento en este, prueba inequívoca de que estaba ahí; la delicada mano de Hana se posó sobre la suya.

- Ichigo-sama, ¿no puede dormir? – preguntó con delicadeza.

- No – respondía mientras le daba un delicado beso en la frente – pero tú tienes que dormir – la muchacha asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando Ichigo vio que estaba dormida de nuevo salió al patio de la mansión.

Se sentía culpable con esa muchacha, la había usado en ese momento de desesperación, aceptó casarse con ella por despecho, la amaba pero no como sentía que debería de hacerlo, la había hecho su mujer sin pensarlo, como queriendo olvidar todo con ella, era una forma de consuelo, ella era como un bálsamo que le curaba, por eso la trataba con ternura y afectos, tenía miedo de perder su único remanente de felicidad aunque fuese pequeño.

- _Vamos por la reina_ – le susurró la voz de Zangetsu en su cabeza, siempre hacia eso cuando se sentía aburrido, recordándole el pacto que habían hecho en ese fatídico día.

- La reina está dormida en mi cama – fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo.

- _Ella no es la reina y lo sabes._

- Es la reina porque así lo decidí, es la reina porque me va a dar un hijo – hubo silencio por las dos partes – nos vamos a hueco mundo – concentró su reiatsu en sus dedos y los tronó, inmediatamente abrió una garganta que lo engulló para después cerrarse tan rápido como había aparecido, llegaron a las ruinas de lo que había sido el palacio de Aizen, recorrió el lugar con calma hasta llegar a la sala del trono y se sentó en este de forma descuidada.

- _¿Qué hacemos aquí rey?_ – preguntó con fingida curiosidad y malicia contenida, sabía que ya era hora de que Ichigo cumpliera su parte del trato y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción.

- Solo quería recordar el por qué somos lo que somos en estos momentos – habló en plural, desde ese día habían dejado de ser ellos, desde ese día Zangetsu se quedó como el caballo después de una encarnizada pelea y una promesa la cual hizo que él ya no volviera a intentar apoderarse del cuerpo de Ichigo cediéndole parte de sus poderes como hollow.

- _¿Vamos a pelear?_ – preguntó confuso mientras se materializaba en el lugar a voluntad de Ichigo.

- No.

- _¿Entonces?_

- Vamos a traer a la reina a su castillo.

- _La reina está dormida en tu habitación_ – le dijo de manera burlona.

- A tú reina – el hollow sonrió con malicia.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Rukia se encontraba admirando los tonos del amanecer de ese día, su amante había salido de su habitación momentos antes y ella no podía dormir, escuchó unos suaves pasos a su espalda y sonrió – Byakuya, ¿aún quieres más? – preguntó al darse vuelta pero el que estaba a su espalda no era Byakuya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>La noticia de la desaparición de Rukia corrió como pólvora por el Seireitei, todos los capitanes estaban reunidos en el primer escuadrón en una reunión de emergencia.<p>

- Me recuerda a lo que le pasó a Orihime – fue un comentario que resonó en la sala de capitanes.

- ¿Qué intenta decir capitán Shiba? – cuestionó el capitán comandante.

- que la teniente Kuchiki desapareció de la misma manera como lo hizo Orihime en la guerra contra Aizen, su reiatsu desapareció de súbito.

- ¿Entonces insinúa que alguien la secuestro o que es una traidora? – preguntó demasiado serio el Kuchiki.

- Podría ser que alguien la haya secuestrado – habló con calma – no podría ni imaginar que ella fuera una traidora, eso nos pondría en una situación muy peligrosa.

- Tu teoría capitán Shiba ciertamente es muy arriesgada, sin embargo no estamos en guerra, no por el momento y por lo que tengo entendido, nadie ha pedido rescate si es que se llegase a tratar de un secuestro.

- Entonces estamos en ceros.

- Iniciaremos una búsqueda completa en el Seireitei y todo el Rukongai, cada escuadrón asignará un grupo de búsqueda y cubrirán zonas específicas – ordenó el comandante, los capitanes asintieron.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Rukia había despertado por el dolor en sus brazos, se encontraba atada en una cama con una especie de kido desconocido, aun portaba su kimono de dormir exponiendo sus blancas piernas, por más que forcejeo para liberarse fue completamente inútil, enfocó su vista intentando identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba pero lo único que lograba ver era el techo y las paredes que eran de un blanco inmaculado. Una garganta se abrió justo frente a sus ojos y salió una figura encapuchada.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltame! – ordenó imperiosa.

- Yo también te extrañe Rukia – la aludida solo pudo sorprenderse al reconocer la voz del hombre encapuchado.

- ¡¿Por qué me tienes aquí?! – lo iba a golpear tan fuerte que no recordaría ni siquiera que era de familia noble.

- Porque eres la reina y este es tu castillo – le contestó el encapuchado bajándose la tela que le cubría la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Ichigo? – preguntó con recelo, ya había caído una vez en esa trampa cuando peleo contra la novena espada.

- Quien soy… - fingió pensar por un momento – soy Shiba Ichigo, hijo mayor de Shiba Isshin, capitán del octavo escuadrón del Gotei 13, cabeza del Clan Shiba y futuro padre de familia – le dijo de manera sínica.

- ¡Exijo que me sueltes y exijo una explicación para esta absurda situación! ¡Tú no eres así Ichigo!

- Oh, pero que equivocada estas – se acercó para contemplarla, contemplar ese cuerpo que en su tiempo había deseado, contemplando a la mujer de la que se había enamorado y a la cual había deseado para casarse – yo soy así, tú me hiciste así – Rukia se le quedó viendo por esas palabras – me gustaría quedarme para explicarte las razones pero resulta que tengo que coordinar un grupo de búsqueda para tu causa, te dejaría comida pero sé que no la comerías, nos vemos en unos días más… antigua reina – la garganta se volvió a abrir engulléndolo de nuevo y dejándola a ella sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Rukia no tenía noción del tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, entre lapsus se dormía por tiempo indefinido y se levantaba sobresaltada a causa del dolor en sus brazos. La garganta se volvió a abrir.

- Buenas noches, Rukia – le volvió a decir en tono condescendiente, de cierta forma le recordaba a Aizen cuando nadie sabía que era un traidor.

- Dime por qué me tienes aquí… - susurró, se negaba a creer que su antiguo nakama la había secuestrado.

- Veras Rukia – se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que ella lo viera, la miraba con una especie de asco muy tangible en su mirada – te voy a contar las razones del porque estamos aquí mientras los demás te buscan sin parar en la sociedad de almas – ella se le quedó mirando - ¿recuerdas cuando llegué a la sociedad de almas para vivir ahí? – Rukia solo asintió notando la ubicación espacial que había usado, era claro indicador de que no estaban en la sociedad de almas – eres una noble, adoptada pero noble al fin – a Rukia no le gustó ese comentario, él ni siquiera sabría que era uno si no la hubiese conocido – por esos tiempos me dijeron que me tenía que casar para ser la siguiente cabeza de la familia, cosa a la cual yo me negaba y tú fuiste testigo de eso, me habían dado una enorme lista de candidatas para ser mi esposa, todas las familias nobles estaban deseosas de que una de sus hijas se casara conmigo, ¡con el salvador de la sociedad de almas! – dijo con burla – entre todas las candidatas estabas tú, tu nombre figuraba en la lista – Rukia se sorprendió – me preguntaba cómo era que tu hermano había permitido eso pero luego mi padre me informó que él había sugerido tu nombre, él te apreciaba en ese entonces, te consideraba su tercera hija, por eso lo hizo, por esos tiempos estaba enamorado de ti – y se sorprendió a un más – es algo tonto, lo sé, pero era verdad, era muy joven y en algún punto de nuestra relación me enamoré de ti, el que tu nombre figurara me llenó de felicidad, sabía que iba a ser difícil y que posiblemente tu hermano intentaría destruirme con su espada pero tenía que intentarlo, esa tarde fui a verte para preguntarte sobre eso, quería saber si tu estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo pero me llevé una desagradable sorpresa – se apartó de ella sin salir de su rango de visión – entre a tu casa y descubrí que no había nadie – los ojos de Rukia mostraban terror – entonces me dispuse a regresar a la mía para volver más tarde pero un ruido atrajo mi atención – el cerebro de Rukia estaba procesando lo que le estaba insinuando y su expresión de terror seguía ahí – entonces oculté mi reiatsu y me dirigí hacia ese ruido – sonrió con ironía – la curiosidad mató al gato, y eso fue lo que pasó, el gato murió en ese lugar, verte a ti revolcándote con tu hermano fue la peor escena que pude haber presenciado, mil veces peor que lo que sentí en la guerra de invierno, incomparable a los 17 meses sin poderes que viví, pensé que te había obligado pero tu expresión de completa felicidad era una clara negativa a ese pensamiento – los colores se le subieron al rostro a la pelinegra, él los había visto, él lo sabía desde siempre, desde que empezaron con eso, volteó la mirada con vergüenza – no voltees la mirada Rukia, sabes que es verdad, te obligaría a que me vieras pero la sola idea de tocarte nuevamente me repugna – eso le dolió más a la pelinegra – salí del lugar tan rápido como el impacto de verte gimiendo con las piernas abiertas y enredadas en el cuerpo de tu hermano pasó, siendo honesto contigo, pensé en entrar y degollar a Kuchiki con Zangetsu pero no lo merecía, tan serio y recatado que se veía – Rukia seguía con la mirada desviada – necesitaba sacar el dolor que tenía en el corazón por así decirlo, me interné en el bosque, como un acto instintivo proyecté una garganta gracias al hollow que vive en mí, sin pensarlo dos veces me fui a hueco mundo, claro que esa parte nadie lo sabe, ni mi padre ni Renji – y eso hizo que la Kuchiki volteara a verlo con terror y sorpresa.

- ¿Renji lo sabe?

- Oh, claro que lo sabe, pero ya llegaremos a esa parte, quiero que sepas la historia completa, porque esta será la última vez que hablemos – sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿O acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar libre? ¡Rukia no seas idiota! Dejarte libre implicaría que me delataras por esto y a mí eso no me conviene, ya te lo dije, soy la cabeza del Clan Shiba y futuro padre de familia, además del salvador del trasero de la sociedad de almas y tú eres simplemente una adoptada en una familia noble a petición de una muerta, muerta que tu hermano juraba y perjuraba de que amaba incluso más allá de la muerte, eres la asesina de uno de los miembros de mi familia y para coronar tu bello historial, la amante del hombre al que le dices "nii-sama" – Rukia lo miró con odio – regresando a la historia, llegué a hueco mundo y proyecte a Zangetsu en este plano, él era el único que podía darme batalla, así de paso me libraría de esa constante dominación sobre mi cuerpo, esta demás decir que lo derroté y lo sometí ante mí, también hice un trato con él para que me dejara los poderes de hollow, eso explica porque estamos en hueco mundo – Rukia abrió los ojos, estaba prisionera en hueco mundo – en "Las Noches" para ser precisos, cuando regresé a la sociedad de almas era otro, quizás por la influencia de Zangetsu en mí, Renji se enteró porque me cuestionó sobre el cambio de actitud, tuve que decirle al pobre hombre la clase de mujer que eras, la clase de mujer de la cual había estado enamorado durante toda su vida, él también los vio – los ojos de Rukia reflejaban el terror puro – el resto de la historia ya lo sabes, me casé con una mujer maravillosa que me va a dar un hijo pronto y se podría decir que la vida sigue.

- ¡¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?!

- Eso es lo interesante de este asunto, ¿sabes cuál fue el trato que hice con Zangetsu? – Lentamente se fue proyectando el espíritu de la zanpakuto en la escena – de cierta forma, le gustas – eso descolocó a la morena – me dijo que si yo ya no te quería entonces él se quedaría contigo, él te decía "la reina" porque él quería ser el que dominara mi cuerpo y una de las ventajas sería el tenerte – se empezó a alejar hacia la puerta – no te resultará difícil de complacer, después de todo estas acostumbrada a abrirle las piernas a tu hermano, si quieres dile "nii-sama" para que también lo goces.

- ¡BASTARDO!

- Yo también te aprecio Rukia – se fijó en su copia – recuerda que la reina está dormida en Mi cama con Mi hijo.

- _Claro Rey_ – sonrió complacido el hollow. Ichigo salió de la habitación. Zangetsu se fue acercando lentamente a una muy furiosa Rukia, no le gustaba la mirada lasciva que tenía – _te diría reina pero ya escuchaste al Rey, tu no lo eres, solo eres una esclava que va a cumplir su propósito todas las veces que yo diga_.

- Púdrete – le escupió con la mandíbula apretada. Él solo pudo reír con ganas.

- _Por eso me gustas tanto "esclava", pero…_ - le dio una bofetada _– las esclavas no le responden a su amo_ – Rukia escupió con sangre – _tengo que agradecerte el hecho de que en estos momentos Ichigo te desprecie tanto, ya que si no fuera así no podríamos estar aquí en este bello lugar._

- Muérdeme – le dijo con rabia.

- _Con gusto, esclava_ – se acercó a ella y le mordió una pierna, el grito de dolor de Rukia fue audible hasta la sala del trono donde estaba Ichigo esperando a su hollow, una marca roja ligeramente sangrante quedó en su blanca piel - _¿alguna otra petición? Se ve que te gusta lo salvaje_ – se burló – _se nos hace tarde para irnos, tu búsqueda es importante_ – salió del lugar para irse a encontrar con Ichigo – _Rey…_ - fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar a su mundo interno, el pelinaranja abrió una garganta y regresó a la sociedad de almas.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Rukia despertó nuevamente sin saber bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto al pelinaranja, lo que si notó fue que sus piernas estaban separadas casi en su totalidad y atadas a la cama – _veo que ya despertaste esclava_ – sonó la burlona voz de Zangetsu que entraba a la habitación, Rukia se limitó a mirarlo con odio, no iba a hablarle, el hollow se acercó a ella y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo por sobre la bata de dormir que tenía, ella solo se dedicaba a verlo con odio, no se podía mover, sus manos estaban atadas por sobre de su cabeza, Zangetsu metió la mano bajo la ropa de dormir de la morena y araño su vientre, Rukia no produjo ningún ruido – _así que la esclava no va a hablar_ – sonrió con malicia – _perfecto, entonces te haré gritar_ – de un golpe le abrió la ropa y la dejó expuesta, estaba completamente desnuda, el albino se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y pegó su frente a la de ella observando la clara marca morada en su mejilla – _si me vuelves a escupir te dejó la otra mejilla morada _– amenazó e inmediatamente Rukia le escupió, Zangetsu cumplió su amenaza y le dio otra cachetada haciéndola escupir sangre nuevamente – _yo no bromeo esclava_ – le tomó la mandíbula con una mano y le levantó la cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello, entonces empezó a pasarle la lengua descaradamente para después pegarse a este y dejarle mordiscos a todo lo largo, el dolor que sentía Rukia era muy fuerte, sin embargo se negaba a gritar, no le daría esa satisfacción de escucharla gritar, la súbita intromisión de uno de los dedos del albino en su entrepierna la hizo apretar con fuerza los ojos mientras daba un brinco involuntario – _ya vez como si reaccionas, ahora solo tienes que gritar_ – metió otro de sus dedos haciendo que apretara más los ojos en el acto, siguió bajando su lengua por el pecho de la pelinegra hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones y lo mordió con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle los dientes marcados, en ese momento Rukia dio un alarido por el dolor sentido en esa zona tan sensible – _gritaste, eres una buena esclava_ – después se bajó de la cama y se fue del lugar, Rukia solo pudo observar una línea roja que le escurría por el pecho.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- _Tiempo sin verte esclava_ – le habló el albino cuando entro a la habitación, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez, estaba tentada a preguntarle pero no lo haría – _han pasado tres semanas_ – le dijo al notar esa expresión de duda en sus ojos – _la búsqueda aún sigue y tu "nii-sama" cada día está más paranoico tratando de encontrarte, creo que le hace falta su buena dosis de sexo_ – se burló y como la última vez se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y le enterró las uñas en las caderas haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor – _¿tampoco vas a hablar esta noche? Entonces te volveré a hacer gritar_ – se despojó de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo ante ella mostrando su hombría claramente excitada por tenerla ahí, le metió un dedo en su entre pierna y ella solo se removió en su sitio por el dolor del acto, luego metió otro dedo más haciendo que ella apretara los ojos pero sin proferir ningún ruido mordiéndose los labios, con los dedos separó los labios vaginales de la pelinegra y sin ceremonias la envistió haciendo que ella gritara por el acto, Zangetsu sonrió complacido por el grito y siguió envistiéndola sin piedad mientras ella trataba de defenderse inútilmente, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sangraba del labio el cual se había mordido pero ya no gritaba, el albino se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de envestirla empezó a pasarle la lengua por el pezón que había mordido – _grita para mi esclava_ – fue lo que dijo antes de morderla en las costillas dejándole las marcas de sus dientes, Rukia gritó nuevamente, cosa que excitó más al albino haciendo que se viniera dentro de ella mientras le sujetaba con fuerza las caderas haciéndola sangrar en los lugares donde sus uñas se enterraban. Terminando ese acto se levantó del lugar y se vistió como si nada hubiese pasado – _eso explica la paranoia de tu "nii-sama"_ – salió del lugar.

Rukia después de eso se quedó en silencio, solo podía escuchar su respiración en la habitación, sentía como algo salía de su entrepierna, se daba asco ella misma, quería salir de ese lugar, se sentía indefensa y pequeña, había sido violada por un hollow sádico, y lo que era peor, tenía el rostro de Ichigo, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber sucumbido esa noche en los brazos de su hermano, ella lo había instado a terminar en eso, ella se había aprovechado de su estado de soledad y lo sedujo, se aprovechó de su parecido con su hermana, estaba celosa de una muerta y por eso lo hizo, y desde entonces lo repetían todas las noches a consciencia, él nunca la llamó por su nombre, también le dijo que nunca se casaría con ella, que ella solo era un error que repetía todas las noches y ella lo aceptó, se sentía una basura durante el día pero en la noche regresaban a lo mismo, era un ciclo vicioso que se repetía sin fin.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Zangetsu entró a la habitación, ahí estaba una Rukia con marcas de moretones, arañazos y mordidas en todo el cuerpo – _seis meses esclava_ – le dijo al entrar, llevaba seis meses siendo violada por ese hollow, seis meses sufriendo los constantes golpes y abusos de él – _oficialmente tu búsqueda se ha detenido y te han dado por muerta_ – fue la noticia que la hizo girarse para poder verlo, la habían desatado de las piernas y de una mano – _deberías de ver a tu "nii-sama", está completamente desolado, tanto que se ha comprometido con la capitana del segundo escuadrón_ – se desnudó, la tumbó en la cama y le abrió las piernas para acomodarse mejor antes de penetrarla sin ningún tipo de estimulación previa, Rukia solo gemía ante lo que le hacía mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de este, se había acostumbrado a ese trato, tanto que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo con escuchar su burlona voz en el espacio, por eso es que la habían liberado – _y como no estarlo_ – la besó furiosamente – _si tú eres completamente adictiva_ – le metió dos dedos en la boca, ella los empezó a lamer como si de un dulce se tratara haciendo que el albino se excitara más y aumentara el ritmo de las envestidas, después de un rato los sacó de la boca de ella y los colocó entre sus glúteos llegando a ese otro punto de su cuerpo, sin decoro y con malicia metió uno de sus dedos en esa otra cavidad mientras Rukia seguía gimiendo ante el acto, metió el otro dedo y Rukia pegó más las caderas, bruscamente le dio la vuelta y la dejó en cuatro para poder penetrarla por atrás, ella solo se movía al ritmo que marcaba el albino gimiendo su nombre a cada envestida mientras este solo sonreía con placer, se sentó en la cama y acomodó a Rukia sobre sus piernas sin salirse de ella, empezó a morderle los hombros y a arañarle las piernas mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, una fuerte mordida en el cuello le indicó a la pelinegra que ya podía venirse – _se buena esclava y vente conmigo_ – le susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo, la pelinegra solo gimió un ligero sí al momento de sentí los dedos de él entrando y saliendo de su vagina mientras su miembro la penetraba por atrás – _eres una buena esclava_ – le araño el vientre con la mano que tenía libre cuando ambos terminaron. Después de eso él se paró, se vistió y se fue del lugar.

Rukia solo que quedó acostada en la cama descansando de ese encuentro, habían pasado seis meses desde que Ichigo la había secuestrado, seis meses siendo violada y sometida por ese hollow, el primer mes se negaba a hablarle, solo se podían escuchar sus gritos al momento de que el la mordía hasta hacerla sangrar, el segundo mes había empezado a llorar involuntariamente cada vez que el hollow la tomaba, el tercer mes empezó a rogarle por que la dejara salir de ahí, el cuarto mes se había convertido en una muñeca, ya no lloraba, ya no gritaba y ya no hablaba, cosa que molestaba al hollow, pero el quinto mes algo en su cabeza se había roto, había empezado a gemir cuando el hollow la tomaba, fue entonces cuando la liberaron casi por completo, susurraba el nombre del hollow cuando la tomaba, cuando la mordía, cuando la arañaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba al verlo, cuando estaba sola contaba las horas hasta que él llegaba y la sometía, el hollow ya no le pegaba como en los primero meses pero si le hacia otro tipo de heridas con los dientes y las uñas.

Ichigo cumplió lo que había dicho cuando la vio la última vez, no le había vuelto a hablar ni a ver, ella sabía que él estaba en la sala del trono, Zangetsu se lo había dicho en una de tantas, siempre la iba a visitar de noche cuando todos dormían y por escasos periodos de tiempo, Ichigo no se inmutaba por los gritos o las quejas de ella, en verdad la despreciaba, en algún punto de su retorcida mente todo el afecto que sentía por ella se había vuelto odio y desprecio; su hijo ya había nacido, tenía el cabello café y ojos miel, con un reiatsu poderoso como el de su padre y con una fuerte posibilidad de tener un hollow interno que solo se notaría al momento de que desarrollara sus poderes shinigami, Ichigo se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, había enfocado todo en él y en su mujer a la que amaba por haberle dado un varón fuerte y sano, lo único que le estorbaba en su perfecta vida era Rukia y su odio hacia ella.

Byakuya y todos en el Seireitei la habían dado por muerta, no habían encontrado rastros de ella en la sociedad de almas, él se sentía culpable con Hisana por lo que había hecho, culpable con Rukia por relegarla a ser una sombra por las noches, para aliviar su conciencia había puesto una foto de ella junto a su hermana en el altar de la familia, por sugerencia de los ancianos del clan él se había comprometido y con la capitana del segundo escuadrón, tenía como obligación dejar un heredero para el clan ya que Rukia nunca había sido de sangre noble y su repentina desaparición fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a ese clan a los ojos de los ancianos, ya no había escapatoria para el noble.

- _Rey…_ - llamó cuando llegó a la sala del trono, Ichigo solo respondió tendiéndole la zanpakuto.

- Sabes que tienes que matarla – el hollow asintió ante esa oración.

- _Ya no es divertido…_ - se quejó al tomar la zanpakuto.

- En 50 años más te consigo una esclava nueva – el hollow sonrió con malicia y regresó a la habitación, Rukia al verlo se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa, el hollow sin contemplación alguna le enterró la espada en el pecho ante los ojos atónitos de la pelinegra.

- _Ahora sí estas muerta_ – se burló de ella, le retiró la espada del pecho viendo como salía la sangre de ella sin contemplaciones y se la enterró en la garganta cortándole la tráquea, lentamente vio como moría la pelinegra, salió de ese lugar y regresó con el pelinaranja.

- Vámonos – ordenó y Zangetsu volvió a su mundo interno, abrió una garganta y regresó a la sociedad de almas, aun no amanecía.

- _Rey_ – le llamó su hollow desde su cabeza – _¿vas a renovar la promesa?_

- 50 años más y tendrás un nuevo juguete – le contestó antes de meterse al cuarto de su hijo – sabes que la reina es intocable al igual que mis hermanas – le aclaró.

- _Por supuesto Rey, la reina es tuya y tus hermanas también_ – sonrió con malicia – _me conformo con una del Rukongai esta vez, después de todo ya tuve a la que quería._

- Bien – fijó su vista en su hijo – el hollow que crece en él…

- _No lo sé Rey, también es parte mío, será divertido verlo crecer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo salió de la academia de artes espirituales con una misión en mente: pedirle permiso a Kuchiki Byakuya para poder casarse con Rukia.<p>

Se había preparado mentalmente todo el día, enfocándose en que posiblemente terminaría enfrascado en una pelea contra el pelinegro, por eso llevaba a Zangetsu atada en la espalda, solo por si acaso; tanta había sido su concentración en buscar las palabras adecuadas que no había puesto atención a la clase de ese día, provocando que el patio de entrenamiento de kido terminara medio chamuscado, en verdad que era malo pero tenía que mejorar eso, estaba decidido a graduarse de esa academia a como diera lugar, resolución a la que llegó después de que su padre le dijera que entre las candidatas para ser la futura mujer del cabeza del clan estaba el nombre de la pelinegra, se sentía agradecido con él, entre todas las mujeres de la enorme lista que le habían dado para casarse, hecho al cual se negaba hasta esa mañana, el que su padre considerara que era mejor que fuese una de sus amigas y no una completa extraña la que pasara la vida junto a él le había hecho la mañana.

No sabía si su ruidoso padre se había dado cuenta o era simplemente casualidad, pero él estaba enamorado de la pelinegra, en algún momento de su relación se había enamorado de ella y él tenía fuertes motivos para creer que ella sentía lo mismo por él, no es que fueran las dos personas más románticas del mundo pero todo radicaba en los detalles, las miradas y hasta las absurdas peleas que siempre terminaban con ellos dos contemplando el atardecer halando de banalidades sin sentido o sobre ser un nobles de buenas a primeras, cosa que también ambos compartían; eran más que amigos y ellos estaban conscientes, solo tenían que hacerlo formal.

Se coló a la mansión Kuchiki como era su costumbre, tanto que hasta Byakuya solo lo veía pasar sin decirle nada, también se había acostumbrado a eso, Rukia le había explicado que su nii-sama ya no se molestaba porque él fuera a verla, con su condición de noble recién adquirida y todas esas cosas pensaba que una buena relación entre los clanes en algún punto podría ser fructífero, eso fue otra cosa por la que se animó a ir para pedir la mano de Rukia.

La mansión estaba vacía, fue lo que inmediatamente notó al poner un pie en esta, por lo general algún sirviente con complejo de fantasma aparecía y le ofrecía algo mientras estaba ahí, con curiosidad empezó a recorrer las habitaciones del lugar, aun tendía a perderse por la mansión, incluso se perdía en la de él, pero nada, no aparecía nadie, ni un alma (de manera literal) entonces pensó en regresar a su casa para volver más tarde, siguió vagando hasta que pudiese encontrar una salida de ese laberinto de puertas y pasillos pero parecía que se perdía más y más en ese lugar.

Pasó por una habitación y escuchó un extraño gemido junto con varios ruidos más, entonces ocultó su reiatsu, podría ser un ladrón o algo por el estilo y se acercó al lugar, pegó su oreja en la madera para comprobar si había alguien o era solo su imaginación jugándole una broma por estar en una casa vacía y semi desconocida, un gemido con el timbre de voz masculino seguido de uno femenino le indicaron que eran dos personas y movido por la curiosidad más que por otra cosa, hizo un pequeño agujero con el dedo en el panel de papel de arroz para poder espiar y lo que vio ahí lo dejó sin habla, en esa habitación estaba Rukia y Byakuya sumidos en algo que se podría llamar incestuoso y obsceno, estaban enredados entre las sabanas y parecían muy concentrados en lo que hacían, Ichigo solo pudo quedarse estático viendo a las dos figuras gemir inconscientemente, algo en su cabeza se rompía como si fuera cristal y en su corazón era la misma historia, parecía que pronto de le abriría un hueco justo como el del hollow que vivía en él.

Sentía rabia, decepción, tristeza, se sentía traicionado por la pelinegra y por el Kuchiki, se sentía burlado y con un creciente rencor que no sabía de donde lo había adquirido.

- _Rebánale el cuello de parte a parte al hombre que mancilló a la reina_ – le habló su hollow en su cabeza con enojo y odio, instintivamente Ichigo tomó la empuñadura de Zangetsu pero no movió la mano de ese lugar, tan rápido como logró hacer que sus piernas y algunos músculos extras le funcionaran se alejó de ahí, tenía la urgente necesidad de descargar todo su odio contra algo o alguien.

Su hollow interno no perdió tiempo, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar empezó a intentar posicionarse del cuerpo de Ichigo, él sentía verdaderas ganas asesinas contra el pelinegro, si Ichigo no lo hacía entonces lo haría él y para eso necesitaba el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

- Si quieres mi cuerpo tendrás que matarme primero – fue lo que logró sisear el pelinaranja mientras luchaba contra el hollow, a pesar de lo sucedido él no se convertiría en un asesino, no haría eso, suficiente tuvo con la muerte de Ulquiorra por esos tiempos.

- _Esta bien, te demostraré que el único rey aquí seré yo_ – le respondió burlón mientras tomaba el control de una de las manos de Ichigo y tronaba los dedos abriendo una garganta – _nos vamos a hueco mundo_ – sonrió malicioso e Ichigo se dejó arrastrar por él, de cierta forma tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado emocional tan deplorable, sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar de solo pensar que en un segundo el mejor día de su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla – _¿piensas inundar de nuevo este lugar? _– Le preguntó con molestia el hollow, él odiaba la lluvia, Ichigo no respondió, odiaba que sus emociones se reflejaran en su mundo interno, sentía que se quedaba vulnerable ante su propia espada – _proyéctame_ – ordenó imperioso el hollow.

- Creí que querías dominar mi cuerpo – habló Ichigo en un extraño susurro como deseando internamente que eso pasara.

- _Te voy a hacer un favor, pero solo si me proyectas_ – esas palabras sacaron de cuadro a Ichigo, la voz de su hollow volvía a ser la misma burlona de siempre, se había calmado – _claro que si no quieres te induzco a tu mundo interno y te mato aquí mismo, no sería difícil de hacer_ – se volvió a burlar, algo no le gustaba en el tono de ese hollow pero por una vez en su vida confió en las palabras del albino, era extraño.

- Está bien – fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a concentrar su reiatsu para poder invocar a su zanpakuto, no lo había hecho desde que descubrió toda la verdad detrás de su hollow y el arquero que vivía en él, el cual desapareció después de la pelea contra los Quincy dejándolo solo con el verdadero Zangetsu. El albino se materializó en el plano físico y le sonrió con burla.

- _Vamos a hacer esto interesante rey – _agitó su espada en el aire – _si te derroto me quedo con tu cuerpo, ya sabes, me convierto en el rey y tú en el caballo_ – Ichigo lo miró con fastidio, siempre era lo mismo pero no habían vuelto a tener un encuentro así, no le resultó extraña la petición, internamente se preguntaba cuando volvería a hacerlo – _si tu ganas me quedo como el caballo y te enseño a manejar los poderes hollow_ – sonrió, sabía que Ichigo no los había aprendido a manejar más allá de la máscara, el pelinaranja se sorprendió ante la propuesta.

- ¿Cuál es el precio? – Preguntó mientras balanceaba la espada a la par que su contraparte – tu no haces nada porque te nazca del hueco en tu pecho – el hollow se rió por el comentario.

- _Quiero a Rukia_ – dijo tan tranquilo al momento de dejar de mover la espada.

- ¡Jamás! – le gritó Ichigo al momento de lanzarse contra su copia.

- _¿Por qué la proteges? _– Golpe –_ ¿No has visto como estaba hace unos momentos? _– Golpe –_ ¡Ella ya no merece ser la reina! _– Golpe – _¡Ella no merece nada que no sea la muerte!_ – Ese comentario detuvo al pelinaranja, el albino estaba furioso – _sé que deseas matar a Kuchiki Byakuya, yo solo lo externé en palabras, también deseas hacer pasar a Rukia el mismo dolor que estas sintiendo tú en estos momentos rey_ – de nuevo se atacaron – _sabes que si me quedo con tu cuerpo los voy a matar a ambos._

- ¡Nunca! ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Rukia!

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun la amas? _– Golpe – _¿Es qué no te bastó verla en la cama revolcándose con otro para entender que ella no te ama? _– Golpe – _¿Es qué necesitas volver a verlo para entenderlo?_ – Se detuvo de su ataque - _¿La volverás a ver de la misma manera sin recordar lo que acabas de ver? ¿A él sin recordar como la tomaba? ¿Se sentarán los tres juntos a tomar el té como buenos amigos sabiendo que cada mirada que le dé a él jamás te la dará a ti?_ – esas palabras solo hacían que la frustración del pelinaranja creciera más, el hollow tenía razón, no la podría volver a la cara sin recordar lo que acababa de ver, sin sentir ganas de reclamarle por hacerlo, sin sentir enojo por sentirse traicionado por ella, pero simplemente no podía entregarle a Rukia como si fuera un objeto, una cosa, una moneda de cambio, como si fuera… - _una ramera, eso es lo que es y por eso hay que tratarla como tal_ – habló el hollow sin ninguna emoción más que la rabia; ambos volvieron a atacarse, el filo de las espadas retumbaba en las arenas de hueco mundo, en un sorprendente giro de los hechos Zangetsu dejó caer su espada justo antes de que Ichigo le atravesara el pecho haciendo que su sangre manchara sus ropas blancas, Ichigo se quedó estático, el hollow se había dejado derrotar y como si fuera en cámara lenta pudo ver como el albino levantaba los brazos y lo abrazaba haciendo que la espada se incrustara más en él – _Ichigo_ – le susurró en su oído, lo llamó por su nombre de forma queda, nunca lo había hecho, siempre le llamaba rey o lo insultaba de forma sarcástica o despectiva – _déjame curarte, no quiero que la lluvia regrese, no quiero que te pierdas en la agonía como cuando nos perdiste al viejo y a mí_ – lo abrazó más fuerte manchando las ropas de ambos – _déjame darte una máscara que cubra todo el dolor, déjame darte la fuerza para seguir adelante, déjame enseñarte que un hueco en el pecho no significa no tener corazón sino muestra de que alguna vez tuviste uno, déjame ser tu igual para poder sostenerte cuando lo necesites, déjame vivir contigo no como el rey o el caballo, sino como la espada…_

- No puedo… - susurró de forma queda mientras seguía siendo abrazado por el albino – no puedo entregarte a Rukia, simplemente no puedo…

- _Ella no merece que la ames…_

- … -

- _No pido que me la de ahora, solo pido que me la des cuando te sientas preparado, entierra el pasado, borra lo que tenga que ver con ella…_

- Eso es algo que tampoco puedo hacer, por ella estoy aquí…

- _Eso es relativo, con ella o sin ella hubiésemos terminado aquí, eres poderoso y los problemas tienden a seguirte, créeme que de todas maneras hubiésemos terminado aquí…_ - Ichigo sacó la espada de su contraparte al momento de romper el abrazo y se sentó en la arena, Zangetsu no regresó al mundo interno de Ichigo, se quedó sentado junto a él en las arenas del lugar, como esperando una respuesta.

Ichigo dobló las rodillas y cruzó sus brazos sobre estas, inclinó la cabeza hacia sus muñecas cruzadas y comenzó a llorar, lloró todo lo que pudo llorar, sacó todo lo que pudo sacar de su sistema, el frio se colaba por sus huesos y en verdad sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón seria cambiado por un agujero, le dolía que el hollow tuviera razón, le dolía sentirse así – dame una razón para darte a Rukia – preguntó cuándo pudo recuperar el habla, la garganta le dolía de los gritos que había dado – solo una razón para que te la de – no quería hacerlo, no sabía que era lo que le iba a hacer el hollow, no sabía si en un intento de descuido la iba a matar, le aterraba no saber cómo pensaba su hollow en esos momentos.

- _No tengo ninguna razón en especial, recuerda que yo soy tu instinto, soy lo oscuro que vive en ti, algo que desea a Rukia_ – lo volteó a ver – _ella nunca va a dejar de ser la reina y eso me molesta porque alguien mejor podría serlo, alguien mejor podría merecerte y no ella_ – volvió a ver a la eterna noche – _si no quieres dármela no hay problema, no volveré a insistir pero necesitaré un paraguas para no mojarme cuando entre de nuevo ahí, no me gusta la lluvia, no cuando tengo el poder para pararla y aun así no puedo hacerlo_ – se levantó dando por finalizada su conversación, asumiendo que Ichigo no iba a ceder, a Zangetsu le dolía verlo así, él nunca deseo nada que no fuera la seguridad de Ichigo, lo hacía de malos modos porque sabía que era la única manera en que él entendiera, a punta de golpes e insultos, cerró los ojos para poder regresar al mundo interno e Ichigo lo notó, en un acto desesperado sujeto una de las manos de Zangetsu evitando que él regresara.

- Dame tiempo – pidió de manera queda sin voltear a verlo – 50 años, es mucho tiempo pero dámelo, no sé qué vas a hacer con ella, pero dámelo… - Zangetsu levantó a Ichigo con la mano que lo sujetaba haciendo que quedara frente a él, como si fueran un espejo.

- _50 años rey, por 50 años te daré una máscara, por 50 años te daré poder, por 50 años te enseñaré que el hueco en nuestro pecho no es lo que todos piensan – _colocó una de sus blancas manos en el pecho de Ichigo _– en 50 años tú me vas a dar a la reina, en 50 años mataré todo lo que sentiste por ella, en 50 años haré que todo el amor que en estos momentos te lastima desaparezca como el polvo en que nos convertimos al morir_ – Ichigo asintió ante las palabras, Zangetsu se acercó a él tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, un dolor en el pecho hizo que Ichigo gimiera y cerrara los ojos por este – _somos iguales rey…_ - susurró antes de desaparecer nuevamente – _lo primero que voy a hacer es detener la lluvia que cae en estos momentos – _le habló desde su cabeza – _puede que te duela, resístelo _ – y así lo hizo, un enorme dolor en el pecho se apoderó de Ichigo haciendo que callera de bruces en la arena gimiendo y sujetándose con fuerza el pecho, esa sensación tan abrumadora que quemaba le hacía recordar el dolor cuando se le formó por primera vez el hueco en el pecho – _eso es rey, solo un poco más_ – volvió a hablar mientras terminaba de hacer y el dolor disminuía haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera extrañamente vacío.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Jadeó aun en la arena - ¿Por qué me siento así?

- _Parar la lluvia requiere un sacrificio, yo sacrifique parte de tus memorias con la reina, las primeras que tenías._

- ¿Eso en que me ayuda? – preguntó al comprobar que solo podía recordar la primera vez que la vio pero nada más que tuviera que ver con ella de los primeros meses, una que otra imagen ocasional en los puntos necesarios para que su existencia no colapsara, era como una película a la cual le quitan un personaje, todo seguía igual, solo que Rukia no estaba.

- _Es una medida preventiva, no vas a olvidarla por completo, solo hará que no sientas tanto dolor en un futuro_.

- Bien – estaba sereno - ¿Qué sigue?

- _La máscara_

- ¿Cómo hago eso?

- _Con decisión, eres un rey, guarda tus emociones y no dejes que nada te afecte, yo te voy a guiar en el proceso_ – el pelinaranja asintió – _la garganta se hace concentrando reiatsu en los dedos, así_ – se posesionó de un brazo de Ichigo y este sintió como el reiatsu se arremolinaba en sus dedos, en su cabeza apareció una imagen del bosque en donde estaban y luego tronó los dedos – _sigue derecho con calma, esta conduce a la sociedad de almas, al mismo punto en donde estábamos_ – el pelinaranja asintió y se metió a esta, llegaron al mismo lugar en donde habían estado, también era de noche.

Ichigo cuadró los hombros, se encontraba bajo la influencia de Zangetsu y eso le gustaba de alguna extraña manera, endureció su gesto y se dispuso a llegar a su casa – _eres un rey, actúa como tal_ – le susurró antes de llegar a la entrada de su propia casa, todos estaban preocupados por él pero no se molestó en responder a las preguntas de sus hermanas, simplemente se dedicó a seguir el rastro de su padre, lo encontró sentado en uno de los jardines con el gesto duro.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? – notó la actitud del pelinaranja, destilaba la palabra "hostil" por los poros.

- Pensando – su tono no era el mismo, había algo diferente.

- ¿En qué?

- En que me voy a casar – dijo tan serio que no podía ser una broma.

- _¿En serio rey?_ – preguntó impactado su hollow, el pelinaranja solo asintió mentalmente.

- IIIICHIIIIGOOO – gritó emocionado – ¡mi tercera hija acepto! - su padre estaba a punto de lanzarse para abrazar a su hijo cuando la mano extendida delante de él lo detuvo junto con la negativa en la mirada de su hijo, cosa que sorprendió al mayor de los Kurosaki.

- No me voy a casar con una adoptada – habló con desprecio – me voy a casar con una noble – y se dio la vuelta dejando a Isshin desconcertado, este inmediatamente se lanzó contra su hijo por referirse así a su amada tercera hija, lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que Isshin no lo podía creer – Hado #1 Sho – fue lo único que escuchó antes de ser repelido de un solo golpe, Ichigo desapareció usando un shumpo.

- _Eso fue más de lo que esperé_ – habló complacido el hollow.

- Y no te imaginas lo que viene.

- _Lo vas a hacer por ella, ¿verdad?_

- Sí, solo por ella… - el hollow solo se rió, después de todo obtendría lo que quería, tarde o temprano lo obtendría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya<strong>

* * *

><p>- Te odio – era la frase que resonó en la tumba de la familia Kuchiki esa noche – tuviste razón en que no tenías ningún derecho para que yo te llamara hermana – el enojo en sus ojos era tangible – no puedes ser mi hermana si tú le has provocado eso al hombre que te ama – una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla, mezcla de rabia y dolor.<p>

Rukia abandonó la tumba de Hisana y se dirigió a la mansión, una vez cada tiempo su hermano se encerraba en su habitación y se negaba a salir, siempre había sido así desde que Hisana había muerto solo que Rukia no lo había notado debido a la lejanía que había impuesto Byakuya con ella, después de todo el alboroto ocasionado por el shinigami sustituto y que Byakuya había hablado con ella fue que empezó a notarlo, pero no lo interrumpía, no hasta ese día que le cambió la vida no solo a ellos.

Byakuya no bebía, él no soportaba el alcohol y sin embargo un día cada tanto se encerraba en su habitación y corría a todos los sirvientes para que no lo vieran beber sumido en su soledad, había amado a su esposa tanto que cuando esta murió cerro su corazón, Hisana se lo había llevado con ella. Rukia irrumpió sin permiso en el cuarto de su hermano, no le gustaba que él estuviera así, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, encontró a su nii-sama hecho un ovillo en una esquina de su habitación llorando mientras contemplaba la foto de su esposa muerta.

- Nii-sama… - susurró al verlo, no podía creer que su arrogante hermano se viera tan débil, jamás lo había visto en ese estado y jamás pensó en verlo así; Byakuya volteó a verla con los ojos rojos, como viéndola sin ver, como viendo a un fantasma.

- Hisana… - susurró – Hisana, lo lamentó, se lo tuve que decir, yo no cumplí mi promesa contigo – se había levantado y estaba abrazando a una sorprendida Rukia – lo lamento tanto Hisana… - susurraba entre lágrimas.

- Byakuya-sama – habló Rukia en un tono dulce, como queriéndole dar consuelo a su hermano, era la único que podía hacer, él pensaba que era su esposa muerta – no ha sido su culpa Byakuya-sama – le decía, le abrazaba, le intentaba confortar, sentía celos de la mujer por la cual su hermano estaba así, odiaba que por esa mujer ella no fuera tratada con más afecto que una conocida que vivía en el mismo techo, ella quería a su hermano, entre todo lo que había hecho, ella quería y admiraba a su hermano.

- Hisana… - susurró Byakuya antes de besarla con delicadeza propia de él, Rukia se quedó quieta, no entendía que pasaba, no quería entender lo que pasaba – Hisana… - volvió a susurrar Byakuya con dolor, el sabor a sake se sentía fuertemente en él, Byakuya besaba como pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, Rukia cerró fuertemente los ojos y lo dejó hacer, abrió la boca lo suficiente como para saborear el sake en la saliva de su hermano, un beso, solo eso, le dejaría besarla, estaba ebrio, estaba dolido, un poco de compasión, solo eso, un poco de compasión con su hermano, mañana olvidaría todo, volvería a ser el hombre frio que soñó que besaba a su esposa muerta, haría uso de su apariencia para darle consuelo, por eso le dijeron que la habían adoptado, solo eso, un beso.

- Te amo Hisana… – susurró Byakuya rompiendo un beso para poder besar el cuello de Rukia, ella solo podía apretar los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos; las manos de Byakuya soltaron el nudo que sujetaba su kimono de estar por la casa y Rukia se estremeció al sentir las manos de su hermano acariciarle la cintura.

- Byakuya-sama… - susurró conteniendo las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta – también le amo Byakuya-sama… - había firmado su sentencia de muerte, Byakuya la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama de su habitación y terminó de desvestirla mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y pensaba que no era su hermano el que la iba a tomar por primera vez, pensando en que era su shinigami sustituto el que le besaba con devoción y ternura, el que acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, el que susurraba los sentimientos más puros a su oído, Rukia soltó sus lágrimas al sentir como su hermano invadía su cuerpo con amor contenido, con delicadeza, con cariño, sabía que él veía a su esposa y no a su hermana, ella hizo lo mismo, empezó a pensar en Ichigo, en que solo él era con el que estaba en la habitación, fue la única manera que pudo responderle, que su cuerpo respondiera a las caricias.

Byakuya se durmió después de eso, abrazándola posesivamente como temiendo que desapareciera; Rukia se levantó y se fue del lugar sin despertar a su hermano, con paso lento entró a su habitación, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y sales aromáticas, cerró el grifo y se metió en el agua solo para seguir llorando, ese día ella se negó a salir, faltó a su escuadrón y a todas sus obligaciones, solo lloraba, se lamentaba de lo que había hecho, ella pudo haberlo evitado y no lo hizo, ver a su hermano en ese estado no le permitió negarse, se sentía estúpida, tonta y sucia, sobre todo sucia.

El pelinegro que se levantó esa mañana con dolor de cabeza, sabía que el día anterior había estado bebiendo y el dolor de cabeza era una consecuencia de ello, se levantó de la cama y notó que estaba desnudo, entonces como si fuera una película que pasara muy rápido por su cabeza, recordó lo que había hecho en la noche – Rukia – susurró con pánico - ¿Qué he hecho? – se agarró la cabeza y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tenía que reparar su error, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo; se levantó y se arregló para ir a trabajar, necesitaba pensar pero no podía descuidar su trabajo.

**-Miel Violeta-**

La tensión esa noche en la casa Kuchiki era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Byakuya estaba sentado en su puesto al extremo de la mesa y Rukia a su izquierda, comían en silencio, sin cruzar palabra, la expresión de Rukia era claramente leíble para el mayor.

- Rukia – llamó la atención de la pelinegra, esta solo lo volteó a ver, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico – lamento lo que…

- Está bien nii-sama – le cortó – si me disculpa, me retiro – se levantó, le hizo una reverencia y abandonó el lugar.

Llegó a su cuarto y se puso a llorar nuevamente, no había comido en todo el día y se había obligado a sí misma a estar en la cena, a sentarse junto al hombre que admiraba y hacer como que no había pasado nada pero le resultó imposible, no podía verlo a la cara, tampoco podría ver a Ichigo de nuevo, se sentía completamente desdichada.

- Soy una mala mujer – sollozó envuelta entre las sabanas – soy mala… - las lágrimas caían de sus violetas ojos.

- _repítelo hasta que te lo creas, los errores más grandes se hacen de corazón _– le contestó su zanpakuto, la había tomado con ambas manos dispuesta a enterrársela en el pecho, dispuesta a arrancarse la vida – _no lo hagas, no lo hagas…_ - volvió a susurrar pero Rukia se negaba a escuchar, ya no era nada, ya no valía nada, sin molestarse en secar sus lágrimas, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos siquiera, tomó su espada dispuesta a atravesársela en el pecho pero una mano la detuvo.

- No lo hagas, Rukia – su hermano había entrado a su cuarto al sentir que ella no estaba bien, Rukia soltó la espada y se alejó todo lo que pudo de su hermano, refugiándose en la esquina de su cuarto – Rukia – volvió a decir tratándose de acercar a ella mientras ella deseaba poder cruzar la pared de su cuarto y huir de ahí – lo siento… - susurró antes de irse de ahí, Rukia siguió llorando en su esquina.

- _repítelo hasta que te lo creas…_

**-Miel Violeta-**

- No podemos permitirle casarse con su hermana, Kuchiki-sama – le habló uno de los ancianos consejeros en la junta que convocó a la mañana siguiente, tenía que reparar su falta y utilizó como excusa el parecido con su mujer para poder desposarla – suficiente bajo hemos caído con aceptar a su mujer y a la hermana de esta dentro de nuestra familia, si usted la desposa nos veremos obligados a hacer que usted deje el liderato de la familia.

- Aquí Yo soy el líder del clan, Yo soy el que toma las decisiones – replicó.

- Y nosotros podemos destituir a la cabeza de la familia si esta no puede cumplir con el deber de honrar el apellido y dar un heredero, y usted Kuchiki-sama, no ha hecho ninguna de las dos cosas – Byakuya no contestó, él mejor que nadie sabía que no había hecho las dos cosas – tampoco podemos casarla con ninguna familia noble ya que ella no posee la sangre Kuchiki y solo hay una familia que la aceptaría como hija del clan – Byakuya se quedó quieto, sabía a qué familia se referían y él impediría que ella se casara si ellos lo intentaban, la había manchado y no podía dejar que nadie más lo descubriera.

- Bien… - se levantó del lugar y se fue, si lo destituían no podría protegerla, no podría cumplir su promesa con Hisana y no podría reparar su falta, había visto a su hermana esa noche, sabía que ella se sentía manchada, había ordenado quitar cualquier cosa de su cuarto que pudiese ser usado como arma, no la había visto desde la noche anterior cuando impidió que se suicidara y le preocupaba. – Rukia… - llamó a la habitación de la morena pero nada, no contestaron – Rukia, abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar… - nada, no abría la puerta, ni un sonido, sintió algo apretarse en su pecho, quizás era culpa, no quería entrar y ver que ella había logrado su cometido y se hubiese matado por su estupidez.

- nii-sama – escuchó que le respondían del otro lado de las puertas – déjeme sola, por favor nii-sama – la voz quebrada de ella le indicaba que seguía llorando.

- No me iré hasta que hablemos – las puertas dobles se abrieron y le dejaron pasar – Rukia… yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por…

- No hace falta nii-sama, fue mi culpa por no detenerlo, por no poder alejarme a tiempo, por dejar que pensara que era… que yo… yo… soy una mala persona nii-sama, no merezco ser su hermana, no merezco llevar el apellido de esta familia, tampoco puedo honrarla como debería porque… porque… - Byakuya la abrazó, rompió su máscara y la abrazó sintiendo una descarga eléctrica al tenerla entre sus brazos, Rukia no se resistió, necesitaba ser consolada, necesitaba a su hermano.

- No me puedo casar contigo… - le susurró despacio ignorando los recuerdos de haberla tenido entre sus sabanas – no lo permitirán, si lo hago me destituirían y no podría protegerte, Rukia… - ella rompió el abrazo.

- Lo entiendo nii-sama, no estoy pidiendo eso, no estoy pidiendo nada…

- Fue un error mío – Rukia sintió algo frio en su interior

- Si nii-sama, un error que no podemos reparar… - Byakuya sintió algo retorcerse dentro de él

- _Repítelo hasta que te lo creas y puedas vivir con eso_ – habló en su cabeza – _repite que eres una mala persona hasta que se vuelva verdad y ya no duela_ – Rukia asintió en su cabeza.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Ese día Rukia había escuchado por error que Ichigo se había comprometido, había notado que él había estado distanciado pero Renji siempre le decía que estaba entrenando para poder mejorar y que por eso siempre estaba ocupado, también ella había estado distanciada, no había vuelto a suceder ese "error" con su hermano, se había enfocado en ser mejor teniente, jamás se imaginó que le doliera tanto enterarse de que Ichigo se iba a casar; en cuanto escuchó la noticia tiró los papeles que Renji le había dado y salió disparada hacia su casa, se encerró en uno de los cuartos más alejados que había en este y empezó a llorar, ella no podía correr a los empleados como lo hacía su hermano.

Byakuya lo había notado y pidió que nadie se acercara a esa ala de la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia sin importar lo que escucharan, entró a la habitación y la vio llorando como aquella vez, volvió a acercarse a ella e inmediatamente Rukia se lanzó hacia él, sentía que no podía más, sabía que no se podía casar con él pero no pensó que él se fuera a casar con alguien tan pronto, pensó que se convertiría en un shinigami y se dedicaría a entrenar, que lo volverían capitán y en algún punto de su cabeza pensó que después de que él terminara de estudiar volverían a pasar tiempo juntos como amigos, que era lo único que le podía ofrecer ella, jamás pensó que eso no podría pasar, y ahora era un hecho que no pasaría, él se convertiría en el jefe de su clan, tendría obligaciones como su hermano, estaría casado con alguien que le daría una familia y ella… ella no tenía nada…

- Rukia… - la voz ronca de su hermano la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Byakuya no la había vuelto a abrazar desde la noche en que ambos acordaron que era un error irreparable, en su tristeza ella fue la que besó a su hermano sorprendiéndolo.

- No me digas Rukia… no quiero ser Rukia… - habló cuando rompió el beso – no quiero ser Rukia nunca más… no me digas así… - le volvió a besar, necesitaba sentirse querida o por lo menos creer que lo era.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga…? - susurró entre los labios de ella – ¿cómo debo de llamarte entonces? – le había empezado a desvestir, había estado recordando ese encuentro todas las malditas noches desde que sucedió, pero se prometió a sí mismo que no la volvería a tocar – dime como te debo de llamar…

- como quieras… no importa cómo me quieras llamar, solo no me digas Rukia.

- _eso es… te lo has creído…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Abarai Renji<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Me vas a decir porque te vas a casar con alguien que NO es Rukia?! – preguntó molesto el pelirrojo, se había enterado ese día mientras salía del treceavo escuadrón después de entregarle unos papeles a Rukia, y aunque muy en el fondo odiaba haber hecho esa pregunta también sabía que entre ellos dos había más que una simple amistad.<p>

- ¡¿quieres que te lo diga?! – Le gritó - ¿Estás seguro? – siseo de una manera extraña, estaba harto, llevaba rato tratando de evadir al pelirrojo ya que este al parecer le daban ataques y se ponía a hablar del Kuchiki o de Rukia y eso lo enfadaba, su hollow había dejado de influirlo tanto pero mantener el constante equilibrio en su mundo interno requería un sacrificio ocasional y el hollow utilizaba recuerdos al azar.

- ¡oh, si el noble me hace el favor! – pidió sarcástico.

- ¡Bien! ¡Te lo voy a decir!

- _que se desengañe de su mejor amiga, que sepa de qué mujer está enamorado_ – su hollow lo sabía e Ichigo también, internamente ambos sonrieron por lo que iban a hacer.

- No me puedo casar con una mujer adoptada – terminando esa oración Renji se lanzó con intención de golpearlo, cosa que el naranjita evitó muy fácil – no te enojes Renji, que aun así lo pensaba hacer – eso desconcertó al pelirrojo – pero la verdad del por qué no me caso con ella es simple – hizo una pausa dramática – ella se acuesta con su hermano, no podría casarme con una mujer como ella, no con una mujer que le abre las piernas a cualquiera – eso fue lo último que soportó Renji, se volvió a lanzar contra el pelinaranja - ¿No me crees? – Preguntó mientras se dejaba golpear intencionalmente, no se iba a defender, no por decir la verdad - ¡Entonces ve a verlo tú mismo! – Habló desde el suelo donde Renji lo había dejado tirado - ¡Ve a verlo por ti mismo y desengáñate Renji! ¡Ella no es la mujer que tú crees que es! – Renji salió de ahí, no podía creer lo que le había dijo Ichigo, se negaba a creer que ella hiciera algo así, se dirigió hacia la casa de su capitán y así como lo había hecho Ichigo, entró al lugar, algo le decía que si preguntaba no le iban a decir la verdad, ver para creer y entonces lo vio, siguió el rastro del reiatsu familiar de su capitán y lo encontró desvistiendo a la pelinegra mientras esta le enredaba los dedos en el cabello dentro de una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la mansión, tenía que ser una mentira, inmediatamente salió del lugar con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello producto de la mezcla entre la vergüenza y la rabia de que el pelinaranja tuviera razón.

Regresó al lugar donde había estado platicando con Ichigo, este se había sentado al resguardo de un árbol contemplando la noche, su habitual mascara no estaba, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió llegar al pelirrojo y lo volteó a ver con una expresión de cansancio, se imaginó que la cara que traía Renji era similar a la que él pudo haber tenido en ese entonces.

- _Muy similar rey, pero ¿Qué hará él?_

- No creo que diga nada, adora a esa mujer y a su capitán, si habla ellos lo negarían e inmediatamente lo relevarían de su puesto, sin contar que eso a él no le conviene – le contestó mentalmente a su espada.

- Los vi – susurró desolado – los vi y es cierto…

- Sabes que no puedes decir nada de esto – le habló tan calmado como podía

- lo sé – respondió resignado – por eso cambiaste, tú también los viste – el pelinaranja asintió – me quedaré contigo, te acompañaré.

- Sabes que nada volverá a ser igual – el pelirrojo asintió – vamos, peleemos un rato, te va a ayudar – le ofreció la misma terapia que su hollow, solo que este se concentró en peleas.

Renji no pudo volver a ver a su capitán de la misma manera, tampoco a Rukia la trataba igual, era su amiga después de todo y no cortaría la relación otra vez a causa del Kuchiki, sabía que él no tenía posibilidades con ella sin embargo ya no era igual, ya no confiaba en ella.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- Entonces Matsumoto-san, ¿vas a ir a la ceremonia de graduación de Ichigo? – preguntó el pelirrojo a la exuberante mujer mientras tomaban asiento en la sala a la espera de los demás tenientes.

- ¡Claro! Le avisaré a mi capitán, de seguro querrá ir a ver al hijo de su ex capitán graduarse, he escuchado que mejoró bastante de un tiempo a la fecha – exclamó sorprendida.

- Ni que lo digas, he entrenado con él y es muy hábil, quien diría que mejoraría tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- ¡¿Ichigo se va a graduar?! – preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra que entraba a la sala donde se realizaría la junta de tenientes ese día, ambos tenientes voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

- este… si… - respondió algo incómodo el pelirrojo – es este viernes a las 4 de la tarde en la academia.

- ¿Y por qué nadie me había dicho nada? – reclamó entre indignada y furiosa con su mejor amigo.

- Porque precisamente hoy te iba a decir la noticia – rió nervioso, sabía que Ichigo no la había invitado a la ceremonia y al convivio que harían después de eso, pero no le quedó de otra que decirle lo más natural que podía que había fiesta – también habrá un convivió en su casa después.

- Bien, le diré a nii-sama que vayamos – Renji tragó grueso por eso, estaba seguro que Ichigo lo iba a usar como afilador para su zanpakuto.

La tarde del viernes había un gran revuelo en los escuadrones, todos habían terminado sus trabajos lo más rápido posible, se había regado como pólvora que el naranjita se iba a graduar y varios querían ir a felicitarlo, la mayoría de los capitanes había ido portando cada quien su haori respectivo, varios tenientes curiosos, terceros puestos y uno que otro colado – Renji – llamó al pelirrojo cuando vio llegar a Rukia – ¿Cómo se enteró? – cuestionó en ese tono frio que había adquirido.

- Supongo que era obvio que se iba a enterar, todo el Seireitei sabe que te gradúas hoy y que eres un prospecto a capitán – alegó en su defensa e Ichigo lo soltó, no podía decirle que él le había dicho a la pelinegra, sabía que se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, incluso una vez lo vio lanzando ceros al aire una tarde de flojera - ¿tu prometida va a venir? – preguntó con curiosidad cambiándole el tema.

- No a la ceremonia, ella llegará al convivio – se alejó de él – espero que se vaya para ese entonces.

Todo se relajó después de esa platica, Renji solo pudo mirar el vago intento de acercamiento de Rukia hacia Ichigo, internamente sintió pena por ella, porque él sabía que Ichigo no le había vuelto a hablar como lo habían hecho antes, siempre estaba ocupado, entrenando, estudiando o en los escuadrones, él sabía cuándo Rukia iba a casa de Ichigo para visitarlo porque él inmediatamente aparecía en donde sea que estuviese él o lo veía paseando por el Seireitei entrando de escuadrón en escuadrón.

- Espero que Kurosaki no venga a molestar a este escuadrón – habló la voz calmada de Byakuya una tarde que Ichigo fue visto divagando entre escuadrones, Renji no supo que contestar así que solo se dedicó a afirmar la oración.

**-Miel Violeta-**

En la prueba para capitán Renji también había visto el intento de acercarse a Ichigo por parte de Rukia, se acercó a ella por la espalda y le explicó quién era la mujer que acompañaba a Ichigo, le dijo lo que le había querido decir junto con una mentira, aun se preguntaba como hubiese sido que nunca se hubiesen enterado de eso, si Ichigo y Rukia estarían juntos o si Rukia se hubiese negado, sonrió con tristeza por la obvia respuesta, Rukia se hubiese negado, ella era la amante de su hermano e Ichigo no merecía una mujer como ella, se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, pasar tiempo con Ichigo le estaba empezando a afectar.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- Ya no la menciones más – pidió a su padre mientras lo abrazaba la noche en que este se enteró de todo – estoy haciendo un gran sacrificio para mantenerme calmado – Isshin solo pudo asentir, no le gustaba ver a su hijo en esa situación, él sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado de la pelinegra, no era ciego y se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes de que el propio Ichigo lo notara, por eso sugirió su nombre en la lista, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por su culpa él estaba así y algo le decía que se iba a poner todavía peor. Después de eso habló con sus hijas y les dijo que ya no hablaran tanto de Rukia en presencia de su hermano, Karin lo tomó como algo normal ya que él se iba a casar, pero Yuzu no lo tomó bien, se preguntaba qué había pasado para que su padre le dijera eso, cuando cuestionó a su padre a solas él simplemente le contestó que era por el bien de Ichigo, entonces comprendió que algo muy malo pudo haber pasado entre ellos para que su hermano no quisiera hablar con ella.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Planear la boda fue un reto para todos, todo lo relacionado con el banquete quedó en manos de Yuzu, la decoración en manos de Karin que había desarrollado un gusto refinado en cuestiones sociales aunque aún seguía siendo una copia pequeña y agresiva de su propio hermano, la ropa quedó en manos de su prima Kukakuu y toda, absolutamente toda la lista de invitados pasaba por las manos de Ichigo junto con las invitaciones; Isshin se sorprendió al ver una que iba dirigida al Clan Kuchiki – Ichigo – llamó a su hijo en cuanto vio la invitación - ¿Por qué los vas a invitar? – esa duda era lo que le destrozaba la cabeza, no entendía la razón de su hijo de invitar a su boda a la mujer por la cual se iba a casar y por la cual cambió su vida.

- Porque gracias a ella me voy a casar – lo miró sin cambiar su expresión – merece saber que alguien que no es ella me va a acompañar por el resto de mi vida, tengo que agradecerle – y regresó su vista a sus asuntos, había escuchado de labios de Renji que Rukia le decía a Byakuya que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho y que daría todo por regresar al pasado solo para poder ser ella la que se casara con Ichigo; el pelinaranja sonrió complacido por lo que le había contado el pelirrojo, nada mejor que invitarla a la que hubiese sido su boda, por eso se esmeraba tanto – _que pena con la reina_ – se burló el hollow – _pero ella se lo buscó_.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- _todo esto es por ella… ¿verdad rey? Todo esto es por la reina_ – le preguntó antes de que entrara en su habitación para cumplirle como hombre a la mujer que había escogido y con la que se había casado.

- Sí, todo es por ella, por la que debería ser la reina – le contestó dándole a entender que él había elegido a alguien más para ese puesto.

- _ya no duele tanto, ¿verdad rey?_ – en el fondo él sabía que Rukia jamás dejaría de ser la reina.

- No, ya no duele tanto – estaba consciente del costo de esa tranquilidad.

- _Cuando cumplas el trato ya no dolerá nada._ – sonrió de solo imaginarse su pago.

- Eso espero. – suspiró por saber que la mujer que en esos momentos iba a tomar entre la sabanas no merecía eso y sin embargo la besó como si no hubiese un mañana, buscando paz, buscando algo de felicidad.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- _¿entonces esta noche vas a cumplir el trato?_ – preguntó el albino con emoción contenida.

- 50 años dándome una máscara, dándome poder y creando un vacío en mi corazón para que el amor por ella no me lastimara – le contestó desde su trono en las noches – esa noche tenías toda la razón, somos completamente iguales.

- _Es porque somos la misma persona, yo solo soy una proyección de tu alma, todo lo que deseas hacer y no haces, como matar a Byakuya esa noche._

- No lo recuerdo.

- _Mientes._

- ¿Por qué me regresaste todas las memorias?

- _Porque la lluvia dejó de caer por si sola cuando te enteraste que tendrías un hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

- Extraño. ¿Vas a cumplir tu parte del trato?

- _La haré polvo, es un hecho, porque en el fondo es lo que deseas, deseas matar a la reina junto con todo lo demás_ – Ichigo desvió la mirada – _sé que ella aun es la reina, aunque te haya quitado la mayoría de las memorias ella aún siguió siendo la reina_.

- No quiero que lo sea.

- _Mientes._

- Ya no la quiero volver a ver.

- _Mientes._

- Es toda tuya – el hollow sonrió – si es verdad que somos completamente iguales entonces tómala, tómala a ella junto con todas las memorias que no sean necesarias y hazlas polvo.

- _Entonces lo haré en este momento…_

- No.

- _¿Por qué?_

- Quiero volver a hablar con ella antes de que sea tuya.

- _¿Por qué?_

- …

- _Porque ella aun es la reina…_

- Sí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Kuchiki Byakuya<strong>

* * *

><p>- Karin, encárgate de coordinar un grupo de búsqueda para los distritos del 59 al 65 norte, la princesa del Clan Kuchiki se perdió y hay que encontrarla.<p>

- ¿Rukia-chan se perdió? – esa expresión molestó al pelinaranja, recordaba todo y lo odiaba.

- Si, la princesa Kuchiki se perdió. – habló en tono frio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ichi-nii? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que hables de ella como si fuera una extraña?

- No pasó nada, nada que tenga que ver en estos momentos con su desaparición, encárguese de coordinar la búsqueda teniente Kurosaki. – y se fue de su oficina, tenía cosas en las que pensar.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- ¿Qué piensas hacerle? – tenia curiosidad.

- _Es la reina, pero merece un castigo por lo que hizo, uno digno de una reina. La voy a convertir en una esclava, la voy a castigar de la misma manera en que ella nos cambió a los dos._

- ¿Por qué no simplemente matarla? – preguntó con indiferencia.

- _Porque he esperado 50 años para esto, también quiero saber que se siente ser el rey._ – se rió burlonamente, se había convertido en el soporte del rey pero no en el rey aunque lo influenciaba en ocasiones.

- Está bien, hazle lo que quieras mientras está la búsqueda de ella, sabes que después…

- _La tengo que matar junto con todo lo demás, no podemos dejarla libre._

- exacto.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- Teniente Kurosaki, deme su reporte de la búsqueda de este primer mes.

- Rukia-chan… – Ichigo la miró de forma reprobatoria – la teniente Kuchiki no ha aparecido en los distritos asignados.

- Bien, encárguense de esos mismos distritos pero en el lado este – ordenó tranquilo – hay que encontrarla.

- Sí.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Byakuya estaba desesperado, llevaban un mes con la búsqueda de su hermana, le costaba mantener la compostura, se debatía internamente, era su hermana, le costaba no hacer una escena de novio preocupado frente a todos para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ella en su vida, cincuenta años como amantes no pasaban en vano, la extrañaba con todo lo que representaba ella, la extrañaba aunque en algún punto de su cabeza se dijera que era enfermo pensar así.

Sentía los ojos de Kurosaki sobre él cuando estaban en las reuniones de capitanes y se trataba el tema de su hermana, la forma en que él hablaba sobre la situación, su actitud era tan calmada y hasta fría como siempre, pero sentía que había algo extraño, algo que escapaba a su intelecto.

Después de varios meses con la búsqueda de Rukia, notó que Kurosaki no cambiaba su postura con respecto a la situación, lo manejaba como si se tratara de la búsqueda de una niña que se escapaba de su casa, pero seguía sintiendo que había algo más, incluso después de que se le ordenó seguir con la búsqueda él no opuso resistencia, es como si le gustara buscarla, cosa que era extraño en él, no se había acercado a su hermana ni a él a no ser estrictamente necesario y cuando podía mandaba a su teniente a hacer el trabajo alegando que él era un hombre muy ocupado, había algo más y él estaba seguro de eso, él descubriría que era.

Sumido en su búsqueda de posibles causas para la desaparición de Rukia terminó en la biblioteca, no sabía que era lo que estaba buscando pero en definitiva algo tenía que hacer. Desapariciones. Ahí empezaría, revisando los registros de desapariciones, su hermana había desaparecido de una manera extraña, si encontraba algún reporte de alguien que compartiera su situación entonces serviría de pie para enfocar nuevamente su búsqueda, algo le decía que esa búsqueda por el Rukongai era inútil, ella no estaba en el Rukongai, ella había crecido en uno de los peores distritos de ese lugar, era una shinigami y ella hubiese salido de ahí de manera fácil.

Empezó a revisar los registros, descartando fechas muy viejas y personas que no fueran relevantes; Yoruichi, Urahara y Tesai figuraban en la lista de desaparecidos, la única que no fue condenada ahí era Yoruichi, ella simplemente había sido marcada como desaparecida, su último registro de reiatsu fue en un punto del bosque dentro del Seireitei junto con el de los otros dos, sabía que habían terminado en el mundo humano en un gigai que impedía que los detectaran; después figuraba Isshin, él también había sido marcado como desaparecido, también sabía que había terminado en la tierra dentro de un gigai especial cortesía de Urahara, imposible de encontrar; luego Rukia, sabía que ella había terminado dentro de un gigai cortesía de Urahara que hacía que su reiatsu fuera desapareciendo; Inoue, desaparecida del mundo humano y terminado en hueco mundo, presión espiritual suprimida por una pulsera especial, cortesía de Aizen; luego Ichigo, y leer ese nombre lo dejó quieto, ¿en qué momento él había desparecido? Leyó la fecha del reporte y notó que era por la misma fecha en la que él y Rukia habían empezado esa relación, siguió leyendo y encontró que su desaparición solo había sido por 24 horas, reiatsu descontrolado en un punto del bosque y ya, no marcaban el lugar en donde había estado mientras había estado desaparecido ni nada más; después Rukia, desaparecida en su casa, sin muestras de violencia ni nada anormal. Nada.

Regresó a su casa, había encontrado nada de valor, absolutamente nada, llevaban cinco meses buscándola, la iban a dar por muerta si no la encontraban al sexto y eso le preocupaba, los ancianos del clan estaban insistiendo en que él se comprometiera, era su deber dejar un heredero y le molestaba en demasía que le compararan con el pelos naranjas, diciéndole que él había alzado el nombre de su clan en poco tiempo y ya les había dado un heredero que continuaría con el apellido al ser un varón, dato confirmado por la misma Unohana unos meses atrás.

¿Quién conocía su casa tan bien como para entrar sin ser visto? ¿Quién conocía su casa como para saber la ubicación del cuarto de su hermana? ¿Quién podía ocultar su reiatsu a voluntad sin la necesidad de gigai o pulseras? ¿Quién manejaría kido tan avanzado como para no dejar rastros de haber estado ahí? Pero sobre todo, ¿Quién estaría interesado en su hermana? ¿Quién buscaría a Rukia? ¿Para que la querían? Era un hecho que no era un secuestro por interés monetario, no habían pedido rescate, entonces, ¿Quién?

La lista mental sobre personas incluía a Yoruichi, Renji e Ichigo, a Yachiru no la incluía ya que ella no podía hacer eso, era una niña, ella solo pedía dulces. A Yoruichi la descartó, ella no había pisado la sociedad de almas en los últimos tres años, había escuchado rumores de que se había ido con Urahara y todos sus allegados a otra ciudad. Entonces sus opciones se redujeron a Renji e Ichigo, solo quedaban ellos dos, solo que Renji no manejaba kido, de hecho era muy malo en ese tipo de artes, entonces solo le quedó alguien en mente, Ichigo, él era un capitán, él podía usar kido de niveles impresionantes y sin el encantamiento, había sido testigo de eso cuando hizo la prueba para capitán y en varias ocasiones en que fueron en misiones a hueco mundo, él conocía su casa a la perfección, conocía como llegar al cuarto de Rukia desde todos los lugares, entonces su cerebro empezó a enlazar fechas, él no había vuelto a hablar con Rukia o pisar su casa desde su desaparición hacia 50 años y había tenido una participación muy activa en la búsqueda.

- Kurosaki, tú la tienes – siseó con rabia esa noche, era una teoría que iba a comprobar él mismo.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Ichigo regresaba del entrenamiento esa tarde, ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la desaparición de Rukia, ningún escuadrón había encontrado nada más que no fuese su reiatsu en su habitación en los primeros días; entró a su oficina cansado y sudado, tenía que recoger unos papeles antes de salir del escuadrón y llegar a su casa, estaba preocupado por su mujer, en cualquier momento ella daría a luz y no quería estar lejos de ella en esos momentos.

- Kurosaki… - escuchó la clara voz de Byakuya llegarle desde una de las sillas de su oficina, la sola mención de su apellido le hizo estremecer internamente, pero la máscara que habitaba en su cara, incluso después de haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos, evitó que algún sentimiento fuera reflejado, era como una copia de la de Byakuya.

- Capitán Kuchiki – habló con calma ignorando la forma en que lo llamó al entrar - ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

- ¿Dónde tienes a Rukia? – Preguntó directo al punto, sin rodeos – ¡Sé que tú la tienes, así que dime en donde está!

La máscara de Ichigo mostró su temple en ese momento, aunque una ligera, muy ligera mueca de sorpresa curvó su rostro – Capitán, esa es una acusación muy grave – le habló tan calmado – ¿me dirá de que va esto o tengo que proceder como es debido informando sobre tal calumnia?

- Estuve investigando en la biblioteca – un tono serio que asustaría a cualquiera, menos al pelinaranja, él no temería ante nada después de todo lo que ha hecho en su no tan corta vida.

- Me alegro por usted, ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo y con la desaparición de su… hermana? – una ligera vacilación ante el sufijo usado que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- Tiene que ver con usted – estaba calmado, seguro de lo que había encontrado y deducido la noche anterior – hace 50 años usted, capitán Shiba, desapareció de la misma manera, sin dejar ningún rastro más que su reiatsu descontrolado en un punto del bosque – el pelinaranja maldijo internamente pero no lo reflejó, su hollow también estaba tenso, pensando la mejor manera de rebanarle el cuello si representaba un peligro para después desaparecerlo.

- Lo había olvidado, aquí registran cada movimiento que hacemos – dijo con ironía – pero insisto con la pregunta anterior.

- ¿Dónde estuvo… capitán?

- Los lugares a donde voy no son de su incumbencia… capitán, ¿de qué le serviría saber el lugar en donde estuve hace 50 años? No hay nada sobresaliente que no esté registrado en la biblioteca.

- Capitán… ¿Por qué sigue con la búsqueda de mi hermana? – cambió de pregunta y de táctica, él estaba convencido de que el pelinaranja sabia en donde estaba.

- Porque es una orden directa del comandante – preguntas simples, respuestas simples.

- ¿Está seguro… capitán? Nadie muestra tanto interés en una búsqueda de alguien con quien no trata en más de 50 años, eso me hace pensar en que aún le interesa a pesar de ser un hombre casado o que usted la escondió en algún lugar y la búsqueda es una mera pantalla de humo.

- Capitán… el hecho de que muestre algún interés en su… hermana y su búsqueda es puramente por gratitud, creo que esa es la palabra correcta, por ella estoy aquí y soy lo que soy – el hollow lanzó una carcajada.

- No recuerdo haberlo visto cercano a mi hermana en los últimos 50 años, casualmente distanció relaciones con ella después de desaparecer. – se acercó unos pasos e Ichigo no se inmutó.

- Le recuerdo capitán Kuchiki que no es el más indicado para hablar sobre cercanía afectiva, usted mismo intentó matarla y la distanció por 50 años – _calma rey, no dejes que te provoque_ – también le recuerdo que soy un hombre ocupado, por si no lo ha notado, no soy el "mocoso" que se infiltraba en su casa, soy un hombre responsable por una enorme familia que por cierto, tendrá un nuevo miembro próximamente y un capitán, créame que no es la cosa más agradable dirigir la búsqueda de su hermana cuando los demás escuadrones cesaron esta misma.

- ¿Por qué titubea capitán? Mi hermana se llama Rukia.

- No es ante el nombre que titubeo, es ante el sufijo que me trae ese nombre – Byakuya no entendió la expresión – si tanto quiere saber en dónde estuve, entonces se lo diré – le restó importancia, no le gustaba esa conversación y menos cuando el no-invitado había descubierto lo que hacía – estaba en la cámara de entrenamiento de Yoruichi-san, necesitaba pensar detenidamente sobre mi vida futura.

- ¿Por qué siento que me miente… capitán?

- Puede sentir lo que quiera… capitán, no tengo tiempo para discutir con usted sus sentimientos hacia mí, mi esposa dará a luz pronto y tengo que ir a verla – le dio la espalda y habló antes de salir de su propia oficina – usted capitán, debería hacer lo mismo, casarse y dar un heredero para su clan, o por lo menos, conseguirse una _amante_ – remarcó la palabra de manera inconsciente y su hollow gruñó por el descuido – creo que habría muchas mujeres dispuestas a dar un heredero noble – ladeó ligeramente la cara mostrando su perfil – ¿o no cree usted eso, capitán…?

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad Kurosaki?

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó volviéndolo a encarar con inocencia fingida, habiendo notado su descuido, pero que mejor momento que ese momento.

- Por eso distanciaste la relación con ella.

- Veo que eres inteligente Byakuya, así que debes suponer el asco que siento hacia tu… amante – Byakuya desenfundó su zanpakuto y le colocó el filo en el cuello al pelinaranja.

- No te refieras a ella de ese modo – siseo con enojo.

- Byakuya – estaba sereno y hasta gracia le causaba – puedes estar tranquilo que ella no me interesa, no la tocaría ni aunque la metieran en mi cama – Byakuya apretó más el filo de su espada, una persona normal habría sangrado ya, pero Ichigo no era normal – tampoco sé dónde está, quizás encontró a alguien que la hace sentir más mujer de lo que lo haces tú…

- Dispérsate – ordenó a su zanpakuto y los pétalos se formaron.

- Te vencí una vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré nuevamente? – Estaba calmado, no había tocado su espada – Byakuya no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo – le volvió a dar la espalda.

- Kurosaki… - siseó – ¡dime en donde la tienes!

- Ya te lo dije, yo no sé en donde está tu amante – una procesión de pétalos le pasó por la mano pero no le hicieron ninguna herida, cosa que Byakuya notó – si tanto quieres pelear vamos afuera, no quiero tener que limpiar el lugar más tarde – dicho eso desapareció con un shumpo seguido del pelinegro.

- _rey, él lo sabe_ – habló su hollow mientras guiaba al pelinegro hacia uno de los patios de entrenamiento.

- él cree que lo sabe – rió por eso – no está seguro de eso, es una conclusión que llegó al notar lo semejante de las desapariciones, está actuando como un novio celoso.

- _como lo debiste de haber hecho tú hace 50 años_ – recordó el hollow.

- no me arrepiento de no haberlo matado, si lo hubiese hecho no tendrías a tu reina por las noches gimiendo con las piernas abiertas para ti.

- _por eso eres un buen rey _– dijo divertido –_ pero hay que mantenernos calmados por unos días, después de esto nos va a tener vigilados_.

- lo sé, por cierto, buen hierro – felicitó a su hollow y el primer golpe de espadas llegó.

La pelea entre ellos dos llamó la atención de los subordinados de ambos capitanes, cuando llegó Renji supo la razón por la que Ichigo y Byakuya estaban peleando, o por lo menos una parte, Rukia. Byakuya se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y había perdido su expresión seria de siempre, el pelinaranja por su parte, aunque la disfrutara no perdía su temple.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó el comandante sorprendido de ver al Kuchiki desencajado en la furia y a Ichigo con expresión seria.

- Comandante, honestamente no lo sé – dijo Renji sin despegar los ojos de los capitanes, no podía decirle que se estaban peleando por Rukia, estaban peleando a una velocidad sorprendente que resultaba difícil seguirlos. Karin llegó momentos después que Kyoraku sorprendida por lo que pasaba también, pero no interrumpió la pelea.

- ¡CAPITANES! – Gritó deteniendo el encuentro, ambos se miraron, Byakuya con odio e Ichigo con indiferencia que ocultaba su satisfacción – ¿me explicaran lo que está pasando aquí? – Ichigo volteó a ver al Kuchiki y después habló pidiendo que los siguieran a su oficina, el lugar estaba lleno de curiosos atraídos por la pelea entre capitanes, era algo que muy rara vez se veía y los recuerdos de una batalla similar no eran buenos.

- Karin, vigila que nadie nos siga – ordenó a su hermana mientras caminaban por los pasillos de su escuadrón, cuando llegaron hasta oficina el pelinaranja volvió a hablar – El capitán ha levantado una calumnia a mi nombre – habló de manera seria e indignada mientras el pelinegro recuperaba su compostura clásica.

- ¿Se podría saber cuál es? – inquirió a los dos.

- El capitán Kuchiki afirma que yo tengo que ver con la desaparición de su… hermana – el titubeo fue intencional.

- Capitán – se enfocó en el pelinegro, Kyoraku estaba completamente serio y se podría decir que hasta molesto, si la cámara de los 46 se enteraba habría problemas - ¿en que se basa para señalar semejante acusación?

- Estuve investigando en los archivos de la gran biblioteca y encontró un informe de hace 50 años donde se marcaba que el capitán Shiba había desaparecido igual a como lo hizo mi hermana, además de poseer el poder suficiente como para borrar todo rastro de haber estado en un lugar.

- Eso no es motivo suficiente para levantar una acusación así capitán, yo personalmente hablé con el capitán Shiba sobre ese asunto y me explicó en donde había estado ese tiempo – Byakuya se quedó quieto, no se esperaba esa jugada, mientras el hollow se reía descaradamente. – con base a su segunda afirmación, le recuerdo que todos los capitanes pueden hacer eso y los especialistas se encuentran en el segundo escuadrón, implicaría que todos los de rango capitán serian sospechosos; Todos estamos preocupados por la desaparición de la teniente Kuchiki, pero la desesperación no nos puede incitar a ir acusando a nuestros semejantes.

- Capitán Shiba, mis disculpas por mis palabras – habló serio, no podía hablar de más.

- Le entiendo capitán Kuchiki, si alguna de mis hermanas se perdieran estaría en la misma situación que usted, solo que no levantaría acusaciones hasta saber completamente la verdad o encontrarlas a ellas – enfocó su vista en el comandante – si me disculpa, mi esposa me espera – Kyoraku asintió e Ichigo se fue del lugar.

- _Eso estuvo cerca, rey_.

- Demasiado, esta noche no iremos.

- _Como digas, de todas formas se está tornando aburrido._

- ¿Ya no te gusta tu reina?

- Ella dejó de ser la reina, ahora es solo una muñeca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Kuchiki Rukia<strong>

* * *

><p>- Sabes que ya la dieron por muerta en la sociedad de almas – le habló desde su trono a su copia materializada – sabes que esta noche tiene que morir, no podemos exponernos, Byakuya ha sido un dolor de cabeza este último mes, afortunadamente mi hijo ya nació y a él lo mantienen ocupado con su futuro matrimonio – se quejó, Byakuya no le había quitado los ojos de encima, parecía que había logrado convencer a su prometida de que le prestara a un agente del cuerpo de detención para seguirle el rastro, afortunadamente parecía que no lo vigilaban en su casa, sabían que se podían meter en problemas, aun se preguntaba que excusa había utilizado para que no sospechara la capitana.<p>

- _Igual pensaba matarla pronto, ya no es divertido estar con ella_ – colocó su mano en el pecho de Ichigo – _te va a doler y lo sabes, solo dejaré lo básico para que tu existencia no colapse._

- Está bien. – Lo miró serio – quiero que dejes esta frase "en 50 años te daré una nueva esclava para renovar la promesa"

- _Claro rey, eso sería muy divertido_ – sonrió – _Larga vida a la reina_ – se burló mientras tomaba las memorias de Ichigo y las apresaba en un espacio confinado dentro de la mente del pelinaranja, nadie que no sea él podía sacarlas, Rukia seria relegada a una simple conocida, hija de una familia noble que había desaparecido, cuando el hollow entrara a la habitación Ichigo no sabría la identidad de la mujer que estaba adentro, solo sabía que la tenía que matar porque representaba un peligro para ellos; Zangetsu había obtenido lo que quería e Ichigo también, aunque él ya no pudiese recordar más que una promesa de entregarle a alguien cada 50 años. Rukia había muerto en todas las formas posibles para él.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Veinte años de paz cimentada en una farsa para no sentir dolor.

Ese día Ichigo se había levantado algo inquieto, el leve gruñido de su espada le confirmó que compartían la misma sensación; contempló a su esposa dormida, tan tranquila, tan apacible, tan tierna, sonrió por la imagen que veía, vivir con ella había sido muy bello y sin embargo sentía que no la amaba tanto como debería de hacerlo, esa sensación se había instalado en su pecho. Los ruidos de unos pequeños pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su habitación le indicaron que venía el remolino que tenían por hijo.

- ¡Papá! – Gritó el pequeño antes de lanzarse a la cama de sus padres - ¡Buenos días! – Saludó, su madre se había levantado justo antes de que él irrumpiera en la habitación, era un pequeño despertador con una enorme sonrisa – ¡mi abuelo dijo que me iban a poner el tatuaje del clan hoy! – estaba emocionado, admiraba a su padre y quería ser igual a él.

- Entonces te traeré algo del mundo humano para celebrar eso – le dijo despeinándolo, era como una pequeña copia de él.

- ¡Sí! – sonrió, se bajó de la cama y salió a molestar a su abuelo, esa era la rutina todos los días, los años para ellos no pasaban tan rápido como uno creería, ni tan lento como para aburrirse, siempre estaban ocupados y el que su hijo no pasara de unos 5 años aparentes era algo que agradecía, así podría pasar tiempo con él.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Estaba parado en el senkaimon de su mansión, acababa de colgar su teléfono, Urahara había regresado de sus pequeñas vacaciones de varios años y se había asentado en la ciudad de Tokio, estaban afinando detalles para que pudiera llegar al almacén del rubio y que su gigai estuviera listo, era su día libre y pensó que era buena idea comprarle cosas a su familia, pero sobre todo a su pequeño hijo, su pequeño orgullo. Cruzó la puerta y llegó al almacén, Urahara seguía igual, con su sombrero, su abanico y su bastón, le estaba esperando junto con el gigai que le había hecho, no iba a tardar tanto tiempo en el lugar, solo haría unas compras rápidas y regresaría.

Empezó a pasearse por una plaza en el centro de la ciudad, entraba de vez en vez en alguna tienda y compraba algo, la última tienda a la que entró era para mujeres, le compraría algo a su esposa, ella no se encontraba bien, últimamente sentía muchas náuseas y mareos, solo esperaba que se recompusiera pronto. Eligió algunos objetos que le serian de utilidad a su esposa y a sus hermanas, se dirigió a la caja a pagar y a la mujer que vio lo dejó sorprendido, cabello negro, ojos violetas, piel blanca y una amable sonrisa.

- _¿sabes quién es ella?_ – preguntó con curiosidad su hollow.

- La princesa Kuchiki – le respondió mentalmente – entonces si había muerto hace años, pensé que se había perdido – entregó la tarjeta y firmó la nota, en ningún momento la pelinegra apartaba la vista de él, como si hubiese visto algo extraño en esa persona – por ella me volví shinigami, recuerdo que ella me ayudo en ese momento de angustia, es una pena que no nos pudiésemos llevar mejor que simples conocidos, creo que hubiésemos podido ser amigos – salió del lugar ignorante de la mirada inquisidora de la pelinegra.

- _Si rey, hubiesen podido ser amigos_ – reafirmó el hollow, pero el extraño sentimiento de la mañana se intensificó, unas ligeras nubes negras empezaban a asentarse en el mundo interno y un pequeño hilo azul escapó entre sus dedos – _no puede ser cierto…_- susurró con pánico por lo que acababa de ver.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- Saya – la llamó su compañera de trabajo – Saya, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada al ver a la morena con la mirada perdida en algún punto espacial, entonces la muchacha siguió con la vista la dirección y le vio, un hombre alto y vestido elegantemente salía de la tienda – está bien que esta guapo, pero no te claves – le habló divertida – aunque parece modelo y tiene músculos en los lugares precisos, me pregunto si estará casado – la pelinegra no contestaba, simplemente se le quedó viendo al hombre pelinaranja que se alejaba hasta que se perdió de vista – ¡Saya!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación

- ¿Has escuchado lo que te dije antes? – preguntó levantando una ceja

- ¿Qué hay que hacer bien el corte de la caja para no tener pérdidas? – aventuró, no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho si compañera.

- No – negó con la cabeza, su compañera era rara, pero esto era nuevo - ¿Qué si sabes cómo se llama el hombre que acaba de salir? Esta como me lo recomendó el doctor – y ese comentario hizo que sintiera algo extraño en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Qué? – esa pregunta no fue para su compañera, era para sí misma, no entendía esa sensación en su estómago, era como una mezcla de celos, aunque no sabía la razón, también al verlo sintió felicidad, tristeza y odio, y eso era algo que tampoco entendía, nunca lo había visto, jamás en toda su corta vida. Su compañera le arrancó la nota de compra que tenía entre los dedos para poder leer el nombre.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – y silbó por leerlo – además de guapo, tiene un nombre interesante, el que protege – rió por el significado – entonces quiero que me proteja – Saya solo se le quedó viendo.

**-Miel Violeta-**

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en las bancas del parque estaba frente a la plaza comercial, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, le costaba respirar y estaba agitado. El hollow solo veía pequeños hilos azules escaparse de sus dedos y las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a caer en el mundo interno del pelinaranja.

- _¿El volver a verla hizo esto? No puede ser…_ - habló para sí, no podía hacer nada, no podía detener el avance de las memorias hacia su dueño, Ichigo empezaba a recordar todo, cada uno de los detalles de su vida, cada una de las escenas vividas con la pelinegra, cuando la conoció, cuando la rescató, cuando ella le ayudó a adaptarse a la vida en le sociedad de almas, cuando le iba a proponer matrimonio y cuando la encontró en la cama con su hermano, el trato con el hollow y cuando la mató – _rey, ya no puedo controlarlas, todas regresaran a ti, lo recordarás todo, la lluvia está cayendo nuevamente_ – le decía Zangetsu en su cabeza - _¿sabes quién es ella?_ – preguntó con precaución, quería estar seguro de lo que había pasado.

- Ella es la reina – habló con la voz quebrada, recordaba todo el odio que sentía hacia ella, toda la rabia, todo el dolor, recordaba como la había matado, porque él fue quien la mató, Zangetsu era una parte de él. Se quedó sentado hasta que el dolor pasara, sabía que ella no recordaba nada, que había olvidado todo al momento de renacer y eso le molestaba, le molestaba saber que él tendría que vivir con todo eso mientras ella permanecía ignorante de todo.

- _No podemos seguir huyendo rey_ – le habló Zangetsu, eso era lo que habían hecho durante todos esos años, huir de la realidad para que el dolor no lastimara a Ichigo, para que la lluvia no mojara a Zangetsu.

- Tienes razón, no podemos seguir huyendo – se suponía que la había matado para no volver a verla, para no sentir lo que sentía en ese momento, para llevar una vida tranquila.

**-Miel Violeta-**

- ¡Saya! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Dime que te está pasando?! – preguntaba asustada la compañera de la pelinegra, después de haber pronunciado el nombre de ese hombre, Saya había terminado apoyada en la pared mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y daba gritos por el dolor, cientos de imágenes se agolpaban abruptamente en su cabeza, no entendía lo que pasaba pero algo le decía que eran de ella, memorias de ella donde estaba en la cama con un hombre pelinegro, de ella intentando quitarse la vida, se ella siendo violada por un hombre semejante al que acababa de abandonar la tienda, memorias de ella viendo el atardecer con un joven pelinaranja… _entierra esta zanpakuto en tu pecho, transferiré parte de mi poder hacia ti / dame esa zanpakuto, shinigami / mi nombre no es shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia / soy Kurosaki Ichigo…_ - ¡Saya! ¡Por favor, ¿dime que tienes?!

- Rukia… - susurró cuando el dolor había pasado por completo – mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia – y se levantó del lugar siguiendo el camino que había tomado el hombre pelinaranja, lo encontró sentado en la misma silla del parque con la cabeza entre las manos – ¡ICHIGO! – Gritó al verlo – Bakudo #1 Sai – gritó pero no pasó nada, recordaba todo pero no tenía poderes, solo memoria; Ichigo volteó a ver a la persona que había gritado ese hechizo y la vio, era ella, su Rukia, no… la Rukia de Byakuya – ¡Te voy a matar bastardo! – le gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él, entonces Ichigo se paró de la silla y empezó a correr internándose en la arboleda del parque.

- _No huyas rey_ – le decía su espada.

- No estoy huyendo – le contestó antes de meterse el gikongan a la boca y salir de gigai – es hora de ajustar cuentas con esta mujer – estaba vestido como shinigami, Rukia lo había seguido mientras le gritaba una sarta de insultos y amenazas, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la gente, Ichigo desenfundó a Zangetsu y tan rápido como un parpadeo ya tenía a Rukia ensartada en su espada.

- Bastardo, me vuelves a matar – le miraba de manera fría y con un palpable odio.

- Tú no eres un shinigami – habló antes de que la explosión de reiatsu inundara el lugar, estaban repitiendo el primer encuentro a la inversa; cuando el polvo se dispersó se podía ver a Rukia vestida de shinigami sujetando una espada, Ichigo tronó los dedos y abrió una garganta – sígueme – su voz era fría – si me quieres matar, entonces sígueme – y desapareció en la oscuridad de la garganta.

Rukia lo siguió y se lo encontró esperándola en las arenas de hueco mundo, no esperó ni un segundo más, se lanzó inmediatamente al ataque – ¡te voy a matar miserable! – le decía mientras los filos de las espadas chocaban – ¡tú me mataste, tú me violaste, no sabes cuánto te odio! – sus movimientos con la espada eran torpes pero peligrosos, le había hecho varios rasguños al pelinaranja.

- ¡Yo estoy muerto desde la noche que te vi revolcándote con tu hermano! – le respondía entre golpes y cortadas que la hacían sangrar a ella.

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que en realidad pasó! – le grito cuando ambos fueron repelidos por la fuerza del ataque, ella poco a poco iba recobrando la agilidad perdida

- ¡¿Es que crees que eso me importa?! – le gritó lo primero que salió de su boca, no creería lo que dijera, solo sería una excusa a lo que él había visto.

- ¡Claro que importa! ¡Tú no fuiste la única víctima! ¡Yo también fui una víctima! – estaban mirándose con odio mientras las espadas eran lo único que los separaba.

- ¡¿Victima?! ¡Rukia, por Dios! ¡Te acostabas con tu hermano! ¡Víctima de la lujuria es lo que eras! – un corte pasó rozándole la mejilla al pelinaranja haciéndole sangrar para después alejarse nuevamente.

- ¡TE AMABA ICHIGO! ¡YO TE AMABA! – le gritó antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque golpeando la espada de Ichigo, esa revelación hizo que el pelinaranja vacilara y el filo de la espada de Rukia rasgara una de sus costillas.

- ¡¿ME AMABAS?! ¡¿Y PORQUE ME AMABAS TE ACOSTABAS CON TU HERMANO?! – le gritó con odio, era una maldita al intentar convencerlo de esa mentira.

- ¡SÍ, TE AMABA! ¡Esa maldita primera vez al que veía era a ti! –le costaba respirar, estaba agotada.

- ¡oh, no se sentirme alagado por eso o desear volver a matarte! – el corte que le había hecho en las costillas sangraba y escocia.

- ¡Esa noche nii-sama estaba ebrio! – Golpe – él veía a su esposa muerta – golpe

- ¡Entonces pudiste haberte negado! – le gritó antes de hacerle un corte en el brazo.

- ¡No pude! ¡No tuve el valor! – se llevó la mano hacia la herida reciente

- ¡Entonces te hice un favor al matarte! – le gritó volviendo a cargar para hacerle otro corte pero ella levantó la espada, quedaron cara a cara, separados por las espadas, viendo la sangre correr de los cortes en la cara, viendo el odio en los ojos de la otra persona, sintiendo el aliento agitado de cada uno – esa noche te iba a pedir matrimonio… - susurró con rabia - ¡Esa maldita noche Rukia! – y concentró su reiatsu haciendo que ambos salieran disparados hacia lados opuestos.

- ¡Fue un error! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por ese error, me iba a matar por ese error!

- ¡Pues no se nota! ¡Nos habrías ahorrado odios y trabajo a todos! ¡Me casé con una mujer que no amaba por tu culpa!

Zangetsu solo escuchaba la conversación – _fue mi culpa rey_ – habló quedamente, todo había sido su culpa; ninguna palabra se volvió a escuchar en esa pelea, Rukia se había quedado callada ante la última revelación, cada quien cambió lo que era por un odio tan puro como letal – _dile la verdad rey, tu nunca la odiaste, ella siempre fue la reina, si lo que dijo ella es cierto…_ - el mundo interno de Ichigo estaba siendo arrasado por la lluvia – _si se hubiese suicidado tú la habrías seguido_ – el hollow tenía razón, nunca la odió, se odiaba a si mismo por no poder dejar de amarla, porque a pesar de haber visto esa escena, él nunca dejó de amarla, prefirió huir y odiar a vivir con el dolor de no tenerla, prefirió vivir en una mentira que afrontar la verdad, por eso nunca pudo amar a la mujer con la que se casó, porque ese amor tenia dueño, por eso la mató, porque no quería que fuera así pero eso no funcionó, ella siempre se quedó con él, aunque él no lo pudiese recordar.

Y repitió otra escena de su vida – _solo dile la verdad_ – le susurró Zangetsu viendo como todo se desmoronaba dentro de Ichigo, el pelinaranja vio a Rukia cargar para un ataque, vio las intenciones asesinas en los ojos de ella junto con todo el odio que la invadía y él no se defendió, dejó caer la espada en la arena en el momento justo cuando no había forma de parar el golpe, sintió el filo de la espada atravesarle el pecho y salirle por la espalda – _el tiempo justo para hablar, fue un placer haber sido tu espada, mi rey _– se despidió Zangetsu, la espada en la arena se empezó a desintegrar.

El odio en la mirada de Rukia cambió a sorpresa, Ichigo estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años, como cuando aún era humano, la espada seguía clavada en su pecho, Rukia se quedó estática al ver la sonrisa del pelinaranja, en cámara lenta vio como los brazos del pelinaranja guiaban las manos de este a la cara de ella, suavemente le tomó el rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí, pegó su frente con la de ella y el movimiento hecho le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor – nunca dejé de amarte – le susurró antes de besarla con delicadeza, como siempre lo había querido hacer pero Rukia no respondió el beso, soltó el rostro de ella y la abrazó haciendo que la espada se hundiera más en él – actué cegado por los celos, no vi más allá de mi dolor – Rukia sintió algo caliente caerle en el hombro y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, no sabía si era su sangre o sus lágrimas – si te hubieses matado yo te hubiese seguido – apretó más el abrazo sabiendo que solo le quedaban segundos de vida – merecía la muerte por todo lo que te hice y te agradezco por dármela – empezó a aflojar los brazos y Rukia sintió que estaba maldita por haber repetido esa escena – espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, ya no nos hagamos más daño – sus brazos cayeron a sus costados de forma floja, Ichigo ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, la espada fuertemente sujetada por Rukia que aún seguía atravesándolo era lo único que lo hacía mantenerse de pie – mi corazón se queda contigo, con la única más amada… con la única reina – Rukia sintió que él apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, guardó silencio, esperando a que él volviera a hablar, deseando que el volviera a hablar, pero nada, sintió algo caliente correrle por el rostro de manera sorpresiva, sacó la espada de su cuerpo e inmediatamente Ichigo se derrumbó sobre ella dejándola arrodillada en la arena, le pasó los brazos por la espada en un abrazo necesitado.

- Ichigo – le hablaba con la voz cortada – Ichigo, responde – pedía entre lágrimas – baka, respóndeme – pero solo el silencio era lo único que obtenía - ¡ICHIGO! – gritó a la eterna noche… la historia volvería a repetirse.


End file.
